Las pequeñas decisiones que tomamos nos cambian la vida
by White Canary
Summary: Ambientada durante la segunda temporada de arrow unos meses después de que Nyssa liberase a Sara de La Liga de Asesinos .La protagonista principal de este fan fic será Sara.Y como las decisiones que toma,tanto para bien,como para mal le cambian la vida.Y la vida de los personajes que la rodean.
1. Chapter 1

Comentarios

Este es mi primer fanfic así que perdonad los errores.

Este fan fic transcurre durante la segunda temporada de Arrow unos tres meses después de que Nyssa liberara a Sara de la Liga de Asesinos.

Van a aparecer muchísimos personajes de Arrow pero el personaje principal de esta historia será Sara Lance.

Primero esta historia comenzará con Sara y Oliver como pareja y acabará con Sara y Nyssa, alguna otra extraña pareja se formará en esta historia una que sorprenderá y que no le gustará nada a uno de nuestros personajes.

Los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son los siguientes:

Sara Lance, Oliver Queen, Nyssa al Ghul, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Barry Allen, Quentin Lance, Dinah Lance, Moira Queen, Thea Queen, Roy Harper, Ra's al Ghul, Slade Wilson, Anatoly, Lyla Diggle y Tommy Merlin (la persona que murió durante el terremoto en Starling City fue Laurel Lance.)

Sara, Oliver y Diggle llegan a la fundición después de una noche bastante agitada habiendo evitado un atraco en una fiesta benéfica organizada por Tommy Merlin.

\- Oliver, no me lo puedo creer. No sé cómo Tommy no ha reconocido a Sara con lo cerca que ha estado de ella. Fue un verdadero acierto que Felicity le hiciera otro modulador de voz.

\- Diggle, ¿olvidas que siempre tengo razón cuando pido a alguien hacer algo?

\- ¿Ya estas tirando una indirecta, Ollie?

Oliver mira a Sara guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo.

\- No es una indirecta Sara, simplemente, siempre tengo razón.

\- ¿Menos cuando no la tienes no? Ups, ¿eso lo dije en alto?

\- Felicityyyyy.

\- Perdón Oliver. Pensaba que estaba hablando sola.

Sara se acerca a Felicity y sonriéndole le da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Muy bueno Felicity. Recuérdame que te debo una hamburguesa con patatas y bebidas grandes del Big Belly Burger. Hay que bajarle los humos a tu jefe.

De repente aparece Roy bajando las escaleras.

\- Tío, vas a tener problemas si las chicas se unen… te van a poner firme.

\- Roy, ¿no tenías que trabajar hoy y por eso no podías ayudarnos? Si no nos ayudas a detener a los malos por lo menos no ayudes a las chicas a meterse conmigo.

\- No me digas que no puedes con dos chicas, Oliver.

\- Eso tú Diggle, apóyales, como si les hiciera falta.

\- Vamos Olive. Has pasado muchos años fuera de casa, te has enfrentado a miles de criminales, has pasado tantas penurias... No me digas que no puedes ganar a dos chicas.

\- ¿No deberías estar arriba sirviendo copas, Roy?

\- Solo he bajado un momento a comprobar que tal os había ido sin mí. Además, le he dicho a tu hermana que me iba a tomar un descanso de unos minutos Y a fin de cuentas soy el novio de la jefa y la tengo loquita, así que tengo un poco más de libertad, ¿no te parece, Oliver?

\- Ayy juventud. Bueno, ya que hemos terminado aquí, si no os importa, me marcho a ver a Lyla, que hemos quedado para cenar y llego tarde.

\- Es la una de la mañana Dig, mucho no vas a cenar.

Dig mira con una sonrisa picarona a Felicity.

\- Créeme Felicity, cenaré.

\- Bueno Oliver y chicas, nos vemos mañana.

\- Hasta mañana Dig.

\- Vamos Sara, no es para tanto. No creo que sea tan mala idea.

\- ¿En serio no lo crees? Le has dicho a mi padre que íbamos a cenar con él. Los dos. A solas en un restaurante. Ni sé cómo mi padre ha accedido.

\- Porque sabe que ahora soy un buen chico, que te quiere mucho y que desea lo mejor para ti. Quiero que veas como tu padre y yo nos llevamos de maravilla. Además, cuando te hice la fiesta de bienvenida, el detective Lance me dio la mano en señal de paz y me dijo que de aquí en adelante nos íbamos a llevar bien.

\- Eso fue antes de que supiera que tú y yo volvemos a estar juntos.

\- Pues por eso quiero que vea que ya no soy ese chico idiota y despreocupado que era.

\- No digo que tus intenciones no fueran buenas Ollie pero en serio… ¿una cena? ¿No podías haber elegido una comida?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo una cena? Es más íntimo.

\- A ver. Déjame que te lo explique. Tú eres Arrow y trabajas por la noche. ¿Qué piensas hacer, eh? Porque seguramente llegarás tarde a la cena y yo también llegaré tarde y entonces podrá atar cabos.

\- Lo tengo todo planeado. Esa noche la tendrás libre como tienes ésta. Con lo cual, no estarás en la discoteca trabajando, con lo cual puedes hacer tus actividades de vigilante. Diggle me estará esperando con la furgoneta y el traje que me voy a poner para cambiarme en ella y llegar antes que tú y tu padre al restaurante. Seguramente lo llamaran a él si hay una urgencia, así que los únicos que llegareis tarde seréis tú y tu padre. Lo tengo bien pensado, ¿eh?

\- La verdad es que lo tienes muy bien pensado Ollie, solo que yo quedo como la mala ante mi padre. La que no cuenta lo que hace por la noche, la que oculta información.

\- Cuentas con ventaja Sara. Eres la niña de sus ojos y nada de lo que haces le parece mal. Ven aquí que te de un beso y no te preocupes, todo va a ir bien, en serio. No permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño. Quiero hacerte feliz y sé que vas a ser feliz cuando veas que bien nos llevamos tu padre y yo.

\- Espero que salga bien la cena Ollie, pero de verdad que no me fío. Algo seguro que nos pasa.

 _ _Una semana después...__

\- Bueno llegó el gran día Oliver. ¿Nervioso?

Oliver esta tan nervioso que no acerta ni siquiera a hacerse el nudo de la corbata, no puede dejar de pensar en la pregunta que le va a hacer a Quentin y lo que este le responderá .Y lo que es más importante la respuesta de Sara -quieres decir si ¿estoy nervioso por lo que me va a contestar Sara o por lo que me va a contestar su padre?

Mintras Diggle intenta hacerle el nudo de la corbata a Oliver porque, porque este le está sacando de sus casillas -Anda, deja que te ponga la corbata Oliver.

\- Te aseguro Diggle, que estoy nervioso y eso que no le estoy pidiendo matrimonio ahora sino que le voy a pedir permiso a su padre para que nos deje ir a vivir juntos como paso previo a casarnos.

\- En serio, no creía que eras tan chapado a la antigua Oliver. Has estado con cientos de mujeres, ¿y ahora te pones en plan tengo que pedir permiso al padre para irnos a vivir juntos?

\- He hecho mucho daño a Quentin y Dinah. Quiero hacer las cosas bien y qué quieres que te diga, estoy enamorado y quiero que estemos juntos y tener una casita con un perro y gatos y una guarida debajo de la casa y niños y ser feliz Diggle. Ser feliz. Y ahora veo que puedo conseguirlo.

-Vamos anda, sal de la furgoneta y sé dice Diggle al mismo tiempo que abre la puerta trasera de la le llegan a decir a Diggle hace un año que Oliver iba a andar pidiendo permiso a un hombre para irse a vivir con la hija de este no se lo habría creido y mucho menos, que este hombre fuera en Detective Quentin Lance y que la mujer en cuestión sería la supuestamente muerta Sara Lance.

Mientras tanto Oliver se estira la chaqueta del traje y trata de sacudirse el traje quiere ir como un pincel - Buf lo intentaré, pero a veces el detective me pone tan nervioso.. Es que no me pasa ni una.

\- ¿Y te extraña Oliver? Engañaste a su hija con su otra hija, te llevaste a la niña de sus ojos a un crucero contigo, el barco naufragó y fue dada por muerta durante 6 años. ¿Qué esperas que haga el detective? ¿Aplaudirte?Tienes suerte de que Sara no sea mi hija porque habría pedido una orden de te querría que vivieras ni en la misma ciudad que ella.

\- Eso, tú dame ánimos.

Mientras tanto, Sara se ha ido a cambiarse a la fundición y ponerse un vestido que había comprado con Felicity para la ocasión. Ya sabía ella que iba a pasar. Que iban a tener que salir a detener a alguien. Lo sabía pero claro, Oliver había pensado en todo y él llegaría antes.

Por otro lado, Quentin fue corriendo a cambiarse de ropa porque como había supuesto Oliver él sería el enlace entre Arrow y Canary y los delincuentes si algo pasaba y uno de éstos detenía a un malhechor.

Quentin llegó corriendo al restaurante. No quería llegar tarde y llegaba bastante tarde. No quería darle una satisfacción a Queen de que llegara antes que él. Mientras entraba por la puerta del restaurante Quentin no paraba de hacerse la misma pregunta. Por qué Oliver quería cenar con él y con Sara juntos. Qué sería lo que realmente quería. No le iría a decir que su hija estaba embarazada y le iban a hacer abuelo y que se iban a casar... No, por Dios no, no podía ser eso. ¿Habría descubierto Oliver que Sara era la mujer de negro y querría que él detuviera a su propia hija?

Mientras se acercaba a la mesa vio a Oliver Queen levantándose de su asiento para saludarle.

\- Siento llegar tarde Sr. Queen. (En realidad no lo sentía, pero tenía que ser amable por Sara. Siempre se preguntaba que vieron sus hijas en este tipo pero no quería que Sara sufriera. Después de por todo lo que había pasado su pequeña no quería que sufriera viendo como su padre y su novio se llevaban mal.)

\- No se preocupe Sr. Lance. Tome asiento, por favor. Sara no ha llegado todavía. Puede llamarme Oliver.

\- De acuerdo, Oliver. Entonces me puedes llamar Quentin supongo dijo Quentin a la vez que retiraba la silla y se sentaba en frente de Oliver.

\- deberíamos esperar a Sara espero que no tarde abrió la carta de bebidas para ir pidiendo algo mientras que esperaban a Sara y que su espera fuera lo más amena posible.¿Quiere una copa de champán?

Quentin bastante exaltado le réplica a Oliver -Soy alcohólico, no puedo tomar alcohol.¿cómo me haces esas preguntas?¿quieres que vuelva a caer en las garras del alcohol o que?¿quieres librare de mi tan pronto? o ¿ prefieres que me quiten la placa?

Oliver totalmente compungido por el error que acaba de cometer si ya se imagina que no cae bien a Quentin lo que le faltaba era cometer un fallo tan tonto como una mano en su pecho le pide disculpas - Perdón, lo había olvidado. Camarero, por favor, ¿nos podría traer una botella de agua Fiji por favor?

Quentin no quería irse por las ramas estaba deseando ir al grano, así que no se anduvo con rodeos y le preguntó a Oliver directamente -Bueno, y a qué viene que me hayas invitado a mí y a mi hija a cenar juntos.

\- Ehh... estaba esperando a que viniera Sara para hablar con los dos al mismo tiempo... Me gustaría que estuviera Sara delante cuando tuviéramos esta conversación.

Justo a tiempo y como salvado por la campna aparece Sara acercándose a la mesa y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que marcaba sus hoyuelos dice-Siento llegar tarde. Me he encontrado con tu secretaria, Felicity, y nos hemos parado un momento a sabes que aquí ya no me quedan casi amigas, y ella es tan amable que se ha ofrecido a quedar un día conmigo y hacer ya sabes cosas de chicas.

\- ¿Con Felicity? Ahh, ¿pero tanto tiempo? Porque llegas una hora tarde.

\- Ehh si es que… ya te he dicho que hemos quedado para comer un día y enseñarla chino .Como tiene una agenda tan apretada estamos concretando días y horas .

-Bueno no pasa nada hija, tranquila. Oliver solo estaba un poco preocupado. Pero ahora que estas aquí podemos pedir la cena y que nos diga que es lo que quiere decirnos que me tiene en sabes que a mi edad no es bueno los sustos y las malas noticias.

\- Yo quería pedirle, Sr. Lance, que..

\- Quentin, por favor.

\- Si claro, perdóname, es la costumbre. Veras, es que yo quería pedirle pues... quería pedirle permiso para... decirle que quiero pedirle a Sara que se...

\- Que quieres pedirle a mi hija, ¿qué?

\- Bueno, pues que he comprado una casa y quiero que nos vayamos a vivir juntos como paso previo a casarnos.

Quentin la verdad es que no se lo tomó muy bien la pregunta de Oliver no sabía si Oliver le estaba tomando el bastante mala cara y haciendo aspabientos le preguntó-¿Me estas pidiendo permiso para irte a vivir con mi hija?

\- Si, exactamente eso quiero pedirle. Me quiero ir a vivir con Sara pero estos años fuera me han enseñado que con estas cosas pedir permiso a los padres y todo eso es una buena idea y quiero que vea que voy muy en serio con Sara.

Quentin estaba bastante sorprendido y con cara de incredulidad le pregunta - ¿Y se puede saber cómo te han enseñado esas cosas si estabas en una isla desierta?¿Has aprendido tu solito todo eso?

\- Pues porque … yo he tenido tiempo para pensar allí y me parece … bueno... ¿no hace un poco de calor aquí? En serio, ¿no hace calor? Perdone ehh pero me tengo que aflojar la corbata, pues como le decía es que... quiero hacer las cosas bien y bueno no sé, quería pedirle qué estas preguntas ya no se llevan pero entiéndame quiero hacer feliz a Sara y hacer las cosas como es debido.

Quentin ya no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo con que motivo hacia esa pregunta Oliver ,rapidamente se incorporó en su asiento mientras cogía un cuchillo de un cuchillo a fin de cuentas y pegaba un golpe en la mesa fuerte con el ,y acto seguido y con cara de cólera y apuntando con el cuchillo a Oliver le pregunta -¿No estará embarazada? Porque si lo está te corto en rodajitas. ¿Entiendes, Oliver? te corto en rodajitas.¿Te crees que es muy difícil deshacerse de un cadáver? Soy policía y puedo hacerlo y lo haré ten por seguro que lo haré.

Oliver no sabía que decir sólo acertaba a fin el era Arrow ¿como podía un detective inspirarle tanto miedo?Asi que sólo acertó a decir -ehh

Sara tampoco sabía donde serio su padre estaba amenazando a su novio, con un cuchillo de sierra y con cortale en rodajitas porque pensaba que estaba embarazada. - Papaaa…

\- Solo responde Oliver . ¿Está embarazada Sara? ¿Estás embarazada, cariño?. La verdad es que Quentin hizo una gran distinción al realizar la preguntar a Oliver se la hizo con tal rabia y fuego en la mirada que al gritarle echaba saliva por la que cuando le hizo esta misma pregunta a su hija todo era dulzura en su mirada, le acariciaba al mismo tiempo la mano mientras le formulaba la misma pregunta que a Oliver.

Oliver trataba de defenderse con de no llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo habían los comensales de alrededor habían dejado de comer para ver la escena que se estaba montando.-No, bueno, no creo que Sara esté embarazada. Bueno, podría …pero en fin, usted me entiende, ponemos medios, no sé… En serio, ¿no está la calefacción muy alta en este restaurante?

Sara miró a su padre y a Oliver y con voz calmada,decidida y segura les aseguró a los dos.-No me miréis así los dos. No, no estoy embarazada. Y no me tratéis como si no estuviera delante, como si fuera una chiquilla

Quentin se quedó más calmado después de la afirmación de su pequeña no le había mentido nunca nunca, adolescente le mintió tantas veces que ya había perdido la desde su vuelta de la liga se asesinos jamás le había mentido y sabía que su hija le decía la verdad.-Perdona cariño, pero mírale, está sudando como un cerdo. Viene aquí, nos invita a cenar, quiere hablar con los dos y me pide permiso para que te deje irte a vivir con él. ¿Desde cuándo este tipo se ha vuelto tan chapado a la antigua?

Dando un golpe suave en la mesa Sara le llamó la atención a su padre - Papá...

Quentin la miraba sorprendido- ¿Qué?

Con cara de incredulidad Sara miró a su padre - "Este tipo" ¿En serio? Papá, está delante. Quiere hacer bien las cosas. Te está pidiendo permiso, cosa que no tendría por qué hacer porque soy una mujer adulta que toma sus propias decisiones y tanto si quieres como si no, yo soy la que decido si me voy a vivir con alguien o no. Pero mírale, le pones nervioso. ¿No ves cómo está? Pero si esta sudando como un cerdo.

Quentin miro con su cara más relajada a Oliver pero señalando con el dedo a Oliver le dijo - Está bien Oliver, por mí no pongo ningún impedimento, pero como le hagas daño a mi hija te aseguro que vas a conocer lo que es el dolor. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

Oliver lanzó un pequeño suspiro y entrelazó sus manos con las de Sara al tiempo que decía - Sí, señor. Quentin. Pero créame, no está en mi intención hacer ningún daño a Sara. Solo quiero que sea feliz. Bueno, Sara, ahora solo queda que me digas... ¿quieres venirte a vivir conmigo? Sé que deberíamos haber elegido los dos la casa pero es que esta casa es perfecta. No quería que se me escapara. Tiene dos plantas y un sótano enorme en el que podemos guardar muchas cosas. Qué me dices, ¿te vienes a vivir conmigo?

Sara con una sonrisa en la cara mira a Oliver y a su padre y afirma- Sí, me iré a vivir contigo Oliver.

\- ¿Si? ¿En serio? ¡Genial! No sabes lo feliz que me se acerco a Sara y le beso la mano en realidad quería haberle dado un beso en los labios y abrazarla pero rapápidamente pensó que no sería una buena idea en opresencia de Quentin-Bueno, y ahora que ya este tema por fin aclarado que tal si cenamos. He oído que el rissotto con setas en este restaurante es sublime.

Unos días después Moira estaba de pies mirando por la ventana, viendo como los camiones de la mudanza iban poco a poco metiendo todos los enseres de Oliver para su nueva casa y se preguntaba como su hijo había madurado tanto de repente. El hecho de que fuera a irse a vivir con Sara le hacía muy feliz puesto que siempre le había caído muy bien esta chica. La veía con un corazón muy noble. En realidad, siempre le gustó más como novia para su hijo que Laurel, a la que siempre había visto como una caza fortunas. Digamos que a Sara la conocía muy bien por lo menos antes del hundimiento del Gambit, no en vano había sido la niñera de Thea cuando Sara era adolescente y trataba de ganarse un dinero.

\- Oliver, hijo, estoy tan feliz de que por fin des un paso para formar una familia. Irte a vivir con tu novia es un paso muy grande. Sé que has cambiado y que ya no eres el chico que se fue en el Gambit pero te lo tengo que decir, Sara es una buena chica que ha tenido que sufrir mucho y que lo ha tenido que pasar muy mal a raíz de que la llevaras contigo en el barco. No se merece que la hagas sufrir, así que por favor, pórtate bien con ella.

Oliver con dulzura miró a su madre a los ojos le dió un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y le dijo -No tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño, mamá. Solo de hacerla feliz.

\- Lo sé hijo, lo sé, pero es que ya sabes, me encanta Tommy, es un buen chico pero esas fiestas que da no me gustan y no quiero que vuelvas por el mal camino, ¿entiendes?

\- Perfectamente. Pero ya sabes que cuando quedo con Tommy no nos vamos de fiesta, es algo que ya no disfruto, pero sí disfruto de su compañía. Es mi mejor amigo, mamá y él quiere lo mejor para mí también. No te preocupes, no soy el que era. Si he decidido dar este paso es porque estoy muy seguro de mis sentimientos.Y ahora si me disculpas tengo que ver si se llevaban todas mis cosas.

\- Por cierto, hijo, mañana viene a la ciudad un importante hombre de negocios del lejano oriente y su hija, y van a contribuir generosamente con mi campaña para la alcaldía. Necesito recabar apoyos y necesito que te reúnas con él y conmigo.

\- Claro mamá, sin problemas, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

\- Otra cosa, Oliver.

\- Dime, mamá.

\- Necesito que le digas a Sara que venga también. Necesito que haga compañía a su hija y le enseñe la ciudad, tiendas de ropa para que esté entretenida mientras nosotros estamos con su padre.

\- No te preocupes mamá, hablaré con Sara y hará de guía para esa chica pero ¿por qué no se lo has dicho a Thea?ella seguro que estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

\- Seamos claros. Tu hermana es un poco cabra loca, además la hija de este importante empresario es de tu edad, así que creo que tendrá más cosas en común con Sara que con tu que todo salga bien ¿lo entiendes?Seria una inyección de dinero muy importante la que recibiríamos después del dinero que perdimos a raíz de todo el tema aquel de la iniciativa.

-Bueno, mama no te preocupes por noche nos quedamos en esta casa y así mañana por la mañana Sara puede estar con esta chica. Y yo puedo ir contigo, enseñarle Queen Consolidated y hablar de negocios y de la financiación para tu campaña.

Oliver se estaba terminando de atarse los cordones de sus zapatos cuando se levantó de la cama y sonriendo a Sara que ya estaba de pies desde hace un rato le dijo - Gracias por hacer esto por mí en tu día que no es asunto tuyo conseguir dinero para la campaña de mi madre y para intentar de conseguir una inyeccion importante de dinero para Queen Consolided pero después de la iniciativa nuestras acciones se desplomaron y nos esta costando que vuelvan a confiar en nosotros en los Sara, sé que no es agradable estar con una extraña y enseñarle tu ciudad e ir de compras teniendo en cuenta que lo detestas y ayudar a mi madre que a fin de cuentas ayudó a Malcom con el terremoto.

Con ternua y compresión Sara miró a los ojos a Oliver y dijo- Oliver,tu madre estaba amenazada no podía hacer sabes que no la culpo por la muerte de Laurel la que se quedo en Los Glades a pesar de las advertencias ,que tanto tú como Tommy le disté me mires con esa cara me contó todo cuando regrese y se que tu madre era y es inocente tu á muchas cosas Oliver pero no es una asesina de ya sabes que no tengo ningún problema en ayudaros, no te preocupes. Vamos a bajar que se está haciendo tarde. Dijeron que para las 9 de la mañana estarían aquí y ya son las 9.

Cuando salieron del dormitorio de Oliver, se encontraron con Thea que también estaba llamada a la reunión aunque solamente para hacer acto de presencia.O como pensaba Thea para hacer bulto.

Thea se reía mientras miraba a su hermano y su antigua niñera ahora una de sus mejores amigas y empleadas y dándole un codazo a su hermano les dijo - Ohh, mírales, qué monos, mi cuñadita y mi hermanito salen agarrados de la mano de su dormitorio como dos enamorados que no se separan ni para ir al baño.

\- Buenos días Speedy.

Thea se llevo las manos a la éndose y guiñandoles un ojo les dijo- Dios, ¡ya hasta saludáis a la vez! Sabéis que dais un poquito de miedo, ¿no?

\- Que Sara y Oliver al unísono.

\- ¿lo veis? lo habéis vuelto a hacer!

Moira salió de su despacho con paso firme y decido y con cara de pocos amigos les dijo-Chicos, llegáis tarde.

Los tres agacharon la cabeza y le dijeron -Perdón

Moira les toco la barbilla a los tres para que la levantarán y les dijo muy seriamente - Recordad, buena cara. Tú Oliver te vienes conmigo y con mi invitado, y tú Sara te vas con su hija, le enseñas la ciudad y la llevas de compras. Y tu Thea ...le dijo sellando con el dedo tu das una buena excusa y te marchas quiero que metas la quiero excusas malas, ni raras, que te cierto, no tendréis que preocuparos por el idioma, hablan inglés perfectamente.

Cuando entraron en el despacho de Moira, Sara no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos se quedo pálida como si hubiera visto dos fantasmas a los que conocía muy fantasmas que podían tirar por tierra todos sus sueños y esperanzas. Era un sueño o una pesadilla. ¿Como podía ser que estuvieran allí?. ¿De qué conocían a Moira Queen? Durante una fracción de segundo Sara notó como si el tiempo se detuviera.

Ante sus ojos estaban Ra's al Ghul y Nyssa. Ra's lleva un traje de pinza de color gris con camisa blanca, corbata azul y zapatos negros. Era realmente raro verle sin su indumentaria habitual de la liga. Bueno, a decir verdad, Sara jamás le había visto con otra ropa que no fuera una de sus muchas túnicas de la liga. Nyssa iba con un vestido granate hasta la rodilla con una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas botas altas a juego negras y lleva puesto el sombrero que Sara le regaló en una de sus misiones juntas. Sara siempre pensaba que en mala hora le compró el sombrero. A veces sentía hasta celos del propio sombrero porque no iba a ninguna parte sin él cuando iba sin el uniforme de la liga. Más de una vez Sara le dijo que debía lavarlo porque ese sombrero debía ya tener vida propia. Nyssa se había negado a lavarlo, no fuera a ser que se estropeara. Siempre decía que era su amuleto de la suerte y que debía quedarse tal cual.

Moira se aproximó a sus invitados al tiempo que acrecaba a Sara y a Oliver a ellos - Quiero presentaros a nuestros invitados, Ra's al Ghul y su hija Nyssa.

\- Nyssa, quiero presentarte a Sara. Es la novia de mi hijo y creo que la futura madre de mis nietos. Ella será la que te enseñe la ciudad.

Nyssa se acercó con paso decido a Sara le estrechó la mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo - Encantada de conocerte, Sara. Espero que me enseñes la ciudad y me lleves a las tiendas más exclusivas así como a la hamburguesería Big Belly Burger. He oído que hace las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad.

Sara estaba tan nerviosa que le sudaban las manos no sabía donde a Nyssa frente a ella la ponía realmente había vuelto a hablar con ella desde que Nyssa la liberó de la no había querido cogerla el teléfono cuando la había llamado por su cumpleañ se había cansado a llamarla una y otra vez ese día le había dejado mensajes en el contestador, a los cuales Nyssa jamás contestó.Asi que Sara sólo acertó a decir balbuceando - Ehh… lo mismo, claro… Por supuesto, lo que desees.

Moira sintió curiosidad de que alguien venido de tan lejos hubiera oido hablar de las mejores hamburguesas de la todo el mundo en Starling City conocía esta hamburgueseria como la mejor de la ciudad pero alguien venido de otro país ¿como podía conocerlas? - Nyssa, perdona, ¿pero cómo es que conoces esa hamburguesería?

Nyssa le dijo muy segura, y con una mirada penetrante en sus ojos.- Hace años, una vieja amiga, señora Queen, me habló de ese lugar. Decía que se moría por volver a comer una hamburguesa de ese lugar, que eran como comer un pedacito de cielo, y me gustaría probarlas.A ver si son tan buenas como decía.A ti que te parece Sara ¿son las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad?

Antes de que Sara pudiera contestar Moira respondió por ella - Nyssa puedo afirmarte que son las mejores hamburguesas del paí ,y no creo que Sara tenga ningún problema en llevarte donde desees. Mientras tanto, tu padre, mi hijo y yo hablaremos de negocios. Nos reuniremos por la noche aquí en la mansión Queen y cenaremos. Espero que os divirtáis, chicas.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que os este gustado esta historia aquí va el segundo capí a Estefania por la colaboración en la edición de esta historia.

 **Capitulo 2**

Oliver estaba muy preocupado. No le gustaba nada la idea de que Sara se quedara a solas con Nyssa, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No podía dejar a su madre a solas con Ra's al Ghul. Sara sabía defenderse, su madre no. Eso le hizo pensar ¿cómo su madre conocía a Ra's? ¿Cómo había contactado con él? Mientras le daba vueltas en su cabeza para encontrar respuestas, Sara se había marchado con Nyssa.

Moira se dirigió a su invitado y le preguntó si le parecía buena idea ir a sus oficinas centrales. - ¿Que le parece si vamos a nuestras oficinas centrales y le enseño nuestras instalaciones?

Ra's, con una sonrisa encantadora y cogiéndole la mano a Moira mientras le besaba la mano, le dijo – Será un verdadero placer pero con una condición. Me gustaría celebrar una cena, aquí en su mansión con su maravillosa familia.Y así poder tratar estos negocios de una manera más cercana. Si no te importa creo que deberíamos empezar a tutearnos, vamos a ser socios muy pronto, y aliados.

Moira, con una sonrisa y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas le contestó: - Por supuesto, Ra's. Será un verdadero placer celebrar una cena en nuestro hogar. Espero que dentro de poco podamos decir que más que socios somos grandes amigos.

Oliver escuchaba con atención toda la conversación. No le hacia la menor gracia todo lo que estaba escuchando. Su madre haciendo "negocios" con el líder de la secta de asesinos más poderosa de la tierra.

Mientras tanto, Sara estaba en una de las limusinas que la familia Queen poseía. A su la lado se encontraba su ex amante. La persona a la que le debía estar viva. La persona que más la había querido nunca. La persona por la que mató por primera vez. La persona que la había hecho fuerte. A pesar de todo esto, Sara no podía de dejar sentir temor por el hecho de que Nyssa estuviera aquí con ella.Y lo que era peor, había traído consigo al temerario Ra's al Ghul.

Con mirada decidida le preguntó: - ¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí? ¿De qué conocéis a Moira Queen? ¿Cómo ha contactado con vosotros? ¿Habéis venido a buscarme? ¿Queréis obligarme para que vuelva a Nanda Parbat?

Sin ni siquiera mirarla y con desprecio en su voz Nyssa le contestó: - ¿Me estas interrogando? ¿Eso es lo primero que me preguntas después de tanto tiempo? Después de todo lo que he hecho por no hablo de los asuntos de mi padre.Y mucho menos, contigo.

Sara, con rabia también en su voz, le dijo: - Te llamé. Te llamé muchas veces en tu cumpleaños. Queria felicitarte, preguntarte que tal estabas, decirte... decirte que te echo de menos.Y ni siquiera contestaste a una sola de mis llamadas.

Nyssa se giró y mirandole los ojos con pena, le respondió: - ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué te cogiera el teléfono con alegría? Después de lo que hiciste... intentar suicidarte para no volver conmigo.

-Nyssa, no se trataba de...

Antes de que Sara pudiera terminar de hablar, Nyssa la había interrumpido - Me ha llevado tiempo, más del que debería, pero por fin he sabido la verdad. La verdad es que durante todos estos años jamás me quisiste. Solo estuviste conmigo como agradecimiento por haberte salvado. Por seguridad para que nadie de La Liga te hiciera nada. Para que mi padre no te matará.

Sara trató de coger la mano de Nyssa y explicarle pero con desprecio, Nyssa rechazó su mano y le dijo: - Tranquila, no vas a volver a La Liga, la deuda quedó saldada. Mi padre está aquí por asuntos de negocios que nada tienen que ver padre sólo quería que le acompañara en esta misión. No,no me mires así. En esta misión no elimináremos a lo único que te puedo decir.Y ahora llevame de compras a esa tienda tan exclusiva de vestidos que decías que había en tu ciudad. ¿Marilyn se llamaba no?

Con tristeza en su voz Sara sólo contestó: - Si, así se llama. Le indicaré al chofer que nos lleve.

Sara sabía que no tenía mucho más que decir. Conocía a Nyssa perfectamente, puede que mejor que nadie en la tierra. Cuando se ponía así era mejor seguirle la corriente y no contrariarla. Con un suave golpe en el cristal, Sara llamó a su chofer y le indicó donde deseaban ir.

Cuando llegaron, Nyssa no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa maliciosa. ¡Dios, éste sitio era increíble! Estaba viendo tantos vestidos que le gustaban que no iba a tener tiempo de ponérselos en un año.

A pesar de no querer reconocerlo y ante la mirada de Sara que no dejaba de mirarla, Nyssa no pudo evitar decir: - Gracias Sara, este sitio... es fantástico. Cuando me hablaste de él hace años, nunca pensé que fuera tan perfecto.

Con una sonrisa en la cara y lanzándole un guiño, Sara le dijo: - No tienes que darme las gracias. Siempre pensé que este sitio te encantaría. Está hecho para ti. De hecho, esta tienda debería llamarse Miss Raatko, ¿no te parece?

Sara estaba empezando a cansarse. Nyssa no hacía más que coger vestidos y más ya los brazos cansados de sujetar tanta ropa.

Nyssa llevaba más de 10 minutos probándose los vestidos y Sara empezaba a preocuparse, así que decidió que debería ver si Nyssa se encontraba bien. Cuando corrió la cortina comprobó con estupor la espalda de Nyssa. Una espalda que en otro tiempo era perfecta, musculada, sin cicatrices, ahora estaba llena de cicatrices por toda la espalda. A decir verdad, tenía tal cantidad de cicatrices que no quedaba una sola parte de la espalda que no tuviera arañazos.

Sara intentó con su mano derecha tocar la espalda de Nyssa y con pena en su voz le preguntó: - Nyssa, ¿qué te ha pasado? Tu...tu espalda ehhh ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Quien? Dios Nyssa..

Otra vez, Nyssa volvió a ponerse a la defensiva -No es asunto tuyo Sara. Hace tiempo que dejó de serlo.

Sara le contestó en tono suplicante: -Vamos, Nyssa. Soy yo. Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa.

\- Déjalo, Sara. No te preocupes. Ya pasó. - Se notaba que Nyssa no quería decirle donde le habían hecho esas cicatrices ni quién se las había que cambió de tema enseguida. – Sara, no me mires así .Después de pagar esto podemos ir a la hamburgueseria.

Sara no quería que Nyssa cambiara de saber quien o quienes le habían hecho eso a Nyssa. Asi que le dijo: - Me parece bien. Pero esta conversación no ha terminado. No te voy a dejar que vuelvas a Nanda Parbat sin que me hayas dado una respuesta.

Nyssa la miró a los ojos y sonriendo le dijo: - Había olvidado lo cabezota que eras.

Big Belly estaba a tope pero tuvieron suerte, había una mesa libre. Dejaron la cazadora de cuero de Sara para guardar el sitio. Llegaron a la barra y Sara le pidió una hamburgesa starling con patatas y una naranjada. Nyssa no sabía que pedir así que se decidió a pedir la misma hamburguesa que Sara, también con patatas pero en lugar de naranjada, Nyssa prefirió pedir una limonada.

Era curioso como hasta en las bebidas parecían el Yin y el Yan y como se complementaban. Sara a menudo había vacilado a Nyssa diciéndole que con lo dulce que era por qué cogía siempre sabores tan amargos. Aunque para muchos la primera impresión que tenían de Nyssa era de una persona seria, amargada y rancia para Sara era todo lo contrario.

Sara echó mano a su cartera que se encontraba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón pero Nyssa no quería que Sara pagara su comida. - No hace falta, Sara. Soy muy quien para pagar mi comida no necesito que nadie me pague nada.

\- Nyssa, por favor déjame invitarte. Te lo prometí. Te dije que si una vez probabas algo del Big te invitaría.

\- ¡He dicho que no!

-Nyssa, ¡por favor!

\- ¡Que no!

Mientras discutían se cayó la cartera de Sara que estaba abierta. De su interior salieron un par billetes de 50 dólares y dos fotografías. Ambas bastante deterioradas por el sol y puede que hasta por el agua. En una de las fotografías se podía ver a una niña de unos 12 años con el pelo corto de color negro, con una camiseta de color rojo y con la mirada perdida.

La otra fotografía era de Sara y Nyssa en París, en una terraza con la vista de la torre Eiffel al fondo. Por detrás de la fotografía había una anotación con dedicatoria y la firma de Nyssa en la misma. Nyssa se quedó pálida incapaz de articular una sola palabra. Le dió las dos fotografías a Sara,que las guardó y cogió el dinero para pagar.

Cuando estaban sentadas comiendo, Nyssa no sabía que decir después de lo dura que había sido con Sara. A pesar de todo,Sara seguía guardando la fotografí puso a recordar como se se sacaron esa foto en una de sus misiones y cómo Sara había tenido la romántica idea de sacar dos copias de la misma foto. Cada una firmaría una de las fotos junto con una dedicatoria. Era una lástima que después de volver de Starling City, y de regreso a Nanda Parbat había quemado aquella fotografía.

Sara rompió el silencio y le preguntó : - ¿Está buena la hamburgesa? No a todo el mundo le gusta el gorgonzola en la carne.

Nyssa por fin sonrió.No como había hecho antes, no. Habia sonreído como hacia un año que no sonreía. Estar tan cerca de Sara y ver que todavía significaba algo para ella.A fin de cuentas, todavía guardaba la foto. - Está delicioso, Sara. Siempre has tenido un gusto exquisito a la hora de elegir. ¿La encontraste?

\- ¿A quien?

\- A la chica de la foto. Cindy dijiste que se llamaba, ¿no?

Sara asintió con la cabeza y le respondió: - Sí, la encontré. Bueno, ahora prefiere que la llamen Sin. Es una buena chica. Como era yo cuando tenía su edad.

Nyssa no pudo evitar echarse a reír. – ¡Buena pieza querrás decir si es igual que tú a tu edad!

Con una patata en la mano y otra en la boca Sara le dijo: - Perdona... pero yo no era tan robé una vez en un comercio, me pillaron y mi padre me castigó. Me fui a una fiesta donde se vendía alcohol sin permiso y mi padre me castigó. Me llevé a Jake a mi dormitorio, mi padre llegó a casa, nos pilló y...

Nyssa terminó la frase de Sara. - ¿Tu padre te castigó?

Riéndose, Sara le contestó: - A decir verdad, lo tiró por la ventana de mi habitación y me castigó. Pero aparte de eso... era buena chica.

Nyssa, con una sonrisa burlona, le dijo: -Sí, claro... lo normal.

Sara le sacó la lengua y le dijo: - A mi por lo menos mi padre no me tuvo 100 años bañándome en un pozo para que no creciera y estuviera siempre con 12 años. Se ve que te costaba aprender.

\- Me gustaba más cuando insinuabas que podía ser una vampira y mi padre el conde Dracula.

Oliver se acercó a Ra's mientras su madre hablaba con sus oficinas en Australia y le susurró: - Sara se queda aquí. Tu hija la liberó.

Mirándole de arriba a abajo Ra's le contestó. - No estoy aquí por ella. Sara quedó liberada de la Liga. No debería haberla liberado y por eso mi hija pagó por su libertad. He venido para invertir dinero en su empresa. A ayudar a su madre a que sea la próxima alcaldesa. Además tenemos cosas en común, Arrow.

Oliver puso ojos de sorpresa. ¿Cómo se había enterado Ra's que era Arrow? - No sé de que me habla.

\- Arrow, usted y yo tenemos cosas en común.

Oliver le miró con desprecio. - No creo que usted, líder de una secta de asesinos y yo, tengamos algo en común.

\- No me mire con esa cara de asco. Usted y yo perseguimos un fin. Acabar con Malcolm Merlin.

Oliver no se creía lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Acabar con Merlin? Si él había matado a Malcom, con una flecha que le atravesó el corazón.

Con una ligera sonrisa en la comisura de los labios. – Sí, señor Queen. Su madre me informó que ella ha visto a Malcom. ¡Malcolm Merlyn está vivo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Oliver estaba de los nervios. No había tenido noticias de Sara.Y luego para colmo, Ra's le había dicho que Malcolm Merlyn seguía vivo,y que su madre era la persona que le había avisado.Y por si fuera poco Ra's sabía que él era Arrow. No paraba de darle vueltas al tema y lo único que había conseguido era un dolor de cabeza.

De repente la puerta de su habitación en la mansión Queen se abrió y apareció Sara como si nada hubiera pasado. Oliver fue corriendo a su encuentro.

\- Me tenías preocupado. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué quería Nyssa?

Sara, con la menor de las preocupaciones le respondió: - Nada. Todo normal. Hemos estado hablando y la he dejado en el hotel. Vendrá con su padre en unas horas. ¿Qué tal tu encuentro con Ra's? ¿Va a colaborar con tu madre?

\- Si. Va a hacer una inyección de 60 millones de dólares entre Queen Consolided y la campaña para la alcaldía.

\- Entonces ¿a que viene esa cara tan larga?

Oliver, con bastante retintín, se le queda mirando a Sara. - Pues... tu querido ex suegro me ha dicho que Malcom Merlyn esta vivo. Y por si fuera poco me dice que sabe que soy Arrow.

\- ¿Merlin está vivo? ¡No me lo puedo creer! Que supiera que eres Arrow, me lo imaginaba. Te enfrentaste a su hija. Nyssa es muy inteligente. Es normal que descubriera que Oliver Queen es Arrow.

\- Qué raro... tu elogiando a Nyssa.

\- ¿A qué viene ese tonito?

\- A nada. Déjalo. Será mejor que te vayas preparando para la cena. Te dejo, tengo asuntos que atender.

La cena estaba ocurriendo con total normalidad, hablando algunos temas intrascendentes. Algunas miradas se cruzaron durante la cena, algunas sin importancia, pero había comensales que se lanzaban miradas furtivas como las de Oliver y Ras con respeto, las de Sara y Nyssa mirándose con ternura, las de Oliver y Nyssa lanzándose miradas de ira y por último las de Ra's con Sara.

Sabiendo la respuesta pero queriendo sembrar cizaña Ra's empezó a lanzar sus dardos envenenados. - Así que... ustedes iban en ese barco juntos, ¿no?

\- Asi es. Estamos hecho el uno para el otro. Tenemos confianza el uno en el otro y no hay nadie que me conozca tan bien como Sara.Y no ha nadie que conozca a Sara mejor que yo.- contestó con firmeza Oliver mientras cogía la mano de Sara y le daba un beso en ella.

En ese momento Nyssa no se contuvo y cogió el cuchillo preparándose para lanzarselo a Oliver. El hecho de que estuviera tonteando con Sara delante de sus narices era demasiado para ella .Por suerte para Oliver, Ra's puso una mano en su hija que inmdiatamente dejó el cuchillo en la mesa, con el mayor disimulo .Ni Moira ni Thea se percataron del hecho.

Mientras, Ra's continuó con su lengua viperina. -Fuiste rescatado por un barco chino 5 años después... ¿Cómo llevaste el hecho de quedarte sólo en una isla desierta? ¿Aprenderías a cazar y pescar?

\- Si. Algo aprendí. Pero no me gusta hablar de esa época. Usted lo entenderá.

Ra's siguió soltando veneno por la boca. - Y a usted señorita Lance, ¿quién la rescató? Porque volvió a Starling hace solo unos meses. ¿No llegó usted a Lian Yu?

Nyssa miró a su padre y con una sonrisa forzada le dijo: - Padre, creo que esos temas son muy delicados. Creo que no deberías seguir preguntando.

\- Hija, no creo que este preguntando nada malo. Es simple curiosidad. Me preguntaba si la señorita Lance haría como tu ex amada... Aquella que rescataste del mar y te dejó tirada en cuanto tuvo la menor ocasión. ¿Usted lo haría ? ¿Mordería la mano de aquel que le dió de comer?

Con un nudo en la garganta y mirando a Nyssa, Sara respondió: - Siempre, escúcheme, siempre, estaré agradecida y en deuda con la persona que me rescató y cuidó de mi hasta que sané. Y sepa que daría mi vida por ella. No permitiré JAMÁS que nada malo le suceda.

Después de estas últimas palabras, terminaron de cenar. Tanto Moira como Ra's se pusieron a conversar de los lugares que habían visitado en sus viajes de negocios.

Moira terminó por decirle algo a Ra's que no se había atrevido a decirle antes. - ¿Podría decirle algo? Tal vez le parezca inapropiado,pero cuando le he visto me he dado cuenta de que usted se parece mucho a Liam Neeson, ¿se lo han dicho alguna vez?

\- La verdad es que si. La ex novia de mi hija me lo dijo una vez. Si le soy sincero, no sabía quién era ese actor hasta que mi hija y su pareja me pusieron una de sus peliculas.

Con la promesa de una nueva visita la noche llegó a su fin. Eso si, Sara no quiso perder la ocasión y puesto que Moira no dejaba de hablar ahora con Nyssa, Sara aprovechó para acercarse a su antiguo maestro y susurrándole preguntarle quién le habia hecho esas heridas en la espalda a Nyssa. - He visto los arañazos de Nyssa en su espalda. ¿Quién se los ha hecho?

\- Pensaba que no te importaba mi hija.

\- Me has oído bien, ¿quién se los ha hecho?

\- Vaya , qué fue de tratarme de usted. ¿Tienes la desfachatez de preguntarme quién ha hecho eso a Nyssa cuando la única culpable eres tu Sara Lance? No, no me mires así, Sara. Aquí la única culpable eres tú y la estúpida de mi hija que te liberó.Verás, cuando volvió a casa y me dijo que te había liberado le dije que no lo aceptaba. Ella me replicó. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Por primera vez en su vida, no estaba de acuerdo con mis decisiones. Asi que, como no aceptó que te castigara a ti por faltar al juramento que realizaste.. la tuve que castigar a ella.

Sara notaba que le hervía cada vez más la sangre -¿Qué le hiciste?

Con burla en la mirada Ra's le susurró: - Castigarla física y psicológicamente. Un castigo acorde al delito de liberarte. Le dí 100 latigazos hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Sara empezó a perder los estribos y le cogió por la pechera de la chaqueta. - ¿Cómo te atreviste hijo de...?

\- Sueltame Sara, no querrás llamar la atención de tu suegra , ¿no? El castigo no sólo tenía que ser físico. Asi que una vez que se recuperó de los latigazos, se enteró de cual sería la otra parte del castigo. Que no era otra que, ceder el título de heredera en favor de su hermana Talia.

Sara estaba que reventaba. Quería partirle la cara en pedazos a Ra's. Clavarle un cuchillo en el hígado y dejarlo morir lentamente. - Eso no es justo. Nyssa ha trabajado muy duro para ser tu heredera y ahora, ¿la desheredas? ¿Así sin más? ¿Cómo le puedes hacer esto a tu propia hija?

Ra's tenia una lengua tan viperina que si se mordía seguro que se envenenaba. - Mis castigos le habrán hecho daño no lo dudo. Pero no te hagas la tonta, el mayor daño se lo has hecho tu. La dejaste durante meses para comprobar que tu familia estaba bien y para colmo preferiste suicidarte a volver con ella. Asi que, dime Sara, ¿quién ha hecho más daño a mi hija? Piénsalo. Porque no he sido yo.

Despues de esta conversación, Ra's dio por concluida la visita a Starling no sin antes afirmar que volvería. Ahora tenía asuntos economicos que tratar en Starling. Y una futura alcaldesa a la que apoyar.

Sara tenía mucha pena porque apenas pudo decirle a adiós a Nyssa con la mano. Pero Sara no iba a permitir que se marchara de Starling sin despedirse de ella a solas. Asi que cuando Oliver se quedó dormido no dudó en vestirse y marcharse al hotel en el que se encontraba la familia al Ghul hospedada con nombre en hoteles y en casas con seguridad privada era la especialidad de Sara.

No tuvo el menor problema en colarse en la habitación de Nyssa. Se había colgado de la azotea del hotel y usando una de las telas negras que usaba en la liga y ahora en Starling para combatir el crimen, Sara se dispuso a entrar por la ventana. Pero se encontró con un pequeño... regalito.

\- Dame una razón para que no te rebane el cuello aquí mismo. - dijo Nyssa con voz firme y decidida mientras le ponía un cuchillo en la garganta.

\- No te gusta limpiar las manchas de sangre. Siempre dices que se limpian muy mal.

Con voz asustada y quitando el cuchillo de la garganta de Sara y tirándolo sobre la mesilla de noche: - Dios, Sara, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes que podía haberte matado?

\- Tenía que verte. Hablar contigo. No podía dejar que te marcharas sin verte por última vez. Sin decirte… sin decirte… ¿Cómo has podido renunciar a ser la heredera? Siempre has estado preparandote para eso. Toda tu vida.¿Y ahora has renunciado a ello por mi libertad?

Con tono compresivo y acariciandole la cara: - No podía dejarte había dado mi palabra y te había liberado. Mi padre me dio a elegir. Tu libertad o que yo pagase por tu castigo. Es una decisión que tomé y de la cual no me arrepiento. De lo único que me arrepiento en esta vida es el no habernos fugado juntas hace dos años cuando me lo pediste. Si te hubiera hecho caso entonces... ahora estaríamos juntas.

Sara cogió la mano de Nyssa y fue a sentarse con ella en un pequeño sofá que había en la suite. - Ya no tiene sentido arrepentirnos por las decisiones que tomamos. Pero habríamos sido tan felices, en aquella pequeña isla perdida en medio de La Polinesia.

\- Claro, ¿cómo no ibas a coger una isla como Lian Yu?

\- Ya que íbamos desaparecer, lo mejor era hacerlo en una isla paradisiaca con arena blanca, sol, tomando cócteles. ¿No te parece?

Nyssa estaba mirando a Sara y de repente agachó la cabeza y con vergüenza en su voz mientras se le caía una lágrima por los ojos le dijo: - Sé que te parecerá raro, incluso puede que hasta patético ahora... ahora que estas saliendo con Oliver. Pero ya que no nos vamos a volver a ver me gustaría darte un último beso... de despe...

Antes de que Nyssa pudiera terminar su frase Sara le estampó un apasionado beso mientras tenía sus manos alrededor de cuello de Nyssa. Por un instante ambas sentían que el tiempo se había sólo existían ellas dos. Parecía que el tiempo se había parado. Pero sólo fue un instante. Todo se rompió en el momento el que que Ra's irrumpió en la habitación de Nyssa. Sara no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de esconderse.

Con mirada seria en su rostro y sus brazos en su espalda. - ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo, Nyssa?

\- Padre, yo... ehh…

\- Tu Taer al Shafer siempre ha sido tu debilidad. ¿No has aprendido nada? ¿Le súplicas para que te bese? ¿No tuviste suficiente? Por ella lo has perdido todo. ¿Entiendes? TODO.

Con rabia Sara no pudo contenerse y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara. - Déjala. Ella no me ha suplicado nada. Deberias darle más cariño y ofrecerle más comprensión a tu hija como haría un buen padre. Jamás la has dado apoyo. Jamás le has dado cariño.

Con ironía en su voz Ra's miró a Sara y con desprecio en su mirada: - Claro. No hay más que ver como tu padre te trató y como saliste tú, ¿no? Y te recuerdo que fuiste tú y sólo tú la que rompió el corazón a mi hija y la dejó tirada como un perro. Sin dejarle una nota. Dejándola en ridículo delante de toda La Liga. Asi que no me hables a mi de quién se ha portado con Nyssa.

\- ¡BASTA! ¡CALLAROS LOS DOS YA!

Sabiendo que iba a tener luego más que palabras con su padre y que puede que tuviera hasta algún que otro castigo por haber sucumbido a la tentación de Sara otra vez, Nyssa sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa. - Será mejor que te marches Sara.

\- Nyssa, no, no hagas esto, ¡por favor!

Dándole la espalda a Sara y con pena en su voz: -Será mejor que te marches, Sara. Espero que todo te vaya bien. Esta es la última vez que nos vamos a ver.

\- Nyssa... ¡por favor !

\- ¡VETE! ¡VUELVE CON TU OLIVER QUEEN!

La cara de Sara estaba llena de lá pudo se despidió de Nyssa con un nudo en la garganta. - Si es así como quieres recordar la última vez que nos veamos. Que seas muy feliz Nyssa. Te lo mereces. Hasta siempre.

Con un portazo Sara salió rapápidamente de la habitación. Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo. Corrió hasta que se quedó sin aliento, hasta llegar al único sitio en el que se sentía segura. El único sitio en el que no tenía que dar explicaciones.

Se quedó durante horas mirando el estadio de los Rockettes mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por sus mejillas. No se percató de que alguien por detrás se la acercaba.

Después de que Ra's abandonara la habitación, Nyssa perdió los estribos. Rompió la mesa, las sillas, y todo el mobiliario que había en la suite. Cuando terminó con el mobiliario y como no tenía nada más que destrozar se puso a pegarle puñetazos a la pared. Ni siquiera se percató de que tenía los nudillos llenos de sangre. Ya no podía más y decidió que lo mejor era ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Bebió y bebió hasta que al final se quedó dormida.

\- Y yo que pensaba que las superheroinas estabais siempre pendiente de vuestro entorno. - dijo Felicity con una sonrisa y unos cafés en una mano.

Mientras se limpiaba los restos de las lágrimas en sus ojos: - Hola, Felicity. Perdona.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? Toma, te trajé café. Para las dos. Supuse que necesitabas alguien con quién hablar. Llevo un rato viéndote desde la ventana de mi apartamento llorando. No es que te estuviera espiando. No, nada de eso. - le dijo Felicity guiñandole un ojo.

Con tristeza en la mirada Sara le respondió: - Tranquila. No simplemente no podía volver a casa y que Oliver me viera así.

\- ¿Crees que se ha enterado?

\- ¿De qué ? ¿Que me he marchado en mitad de la noche para ver a Nyssa por última vez? Seguramente. Si no se enteró se habrá enterado ya. Llevo muchas horas fuera de casa. Y Oliver tiene el sueño muy ligero.

Felicity miró con comprensión en su rostro a Sara. Era lo más parecido a una amiga que había tenido. A decir verdad, Felicity consideraba a Sara su mejor amiga y un ejemplo a seguir, salvo por los asesinatos. - ¿Las cosas no han ido bien entre tú y Nyssa?

\- Todo iba bien hasta que apareció su padre. Digamos que no es así como quería que fuera la última vez que... que viera a Nyssa.

\- Es peor Ra's que Moira como familia política, ¿no?

\- Digamos... que Ra's no me tiene... aprecio.

Cuando Sara llegó a la fundición al día siguiente, Oliver la estaba esperando con cara de pocos amigos.. Mientras, Felicity estaba intentado arreglar el ordenador portátil que Diggle le había traído.

\- Vaya, por fin pensaba que tenía que ir a buscarte a Nanda Parbat.

\- Oliver, no empieces con eso tono, ¿vale? Sé que no estuvo bien. No tenia que haberme marchado en mitad de la noche sin decirte nada,pero...

\- Aaaaah, que hay un pero...

\- Oliver... sólo quería despedirme de Nyssa.

\- ¿Y PARA ESO HAS NECESITADO TODA LA NOCHE SARA?

\- Perdón, Oliver, pero me encontré con Sara después de que se despidiera de Nyssa y la invité a mi casa.

\- ¿Quien te ha preguntado, Felicity?

Con suavidad, Sara puso una mano en el pecho de Oliver intentando calmarlo. No quería que la tomara con Felicity que lo único que había hecho era ayudarla. - No la tomes con ella Oliver. Me despedí de Nyssa y luego me encontré con Felicity. Nos entretuvimos eso es todo. Siento haberte preocupado. Perdoname. Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

Oliver cogió las manos de Sara y lo que antes era ira en su voz y su cara ahora era todo ternura. - Yo también lo siento Sara. Por un momento pensé que te podías haber marchado con ella. He visto como os miráis, no estoy ciego, ¿vale? Sé que esa conexión que tenéis... Es sólo que... tenía miedo de perderte.

\- Oliver, Nyssa se ha marchado con su padre, y yo estoy fuera de La Liga. No hay más. No te preocupes.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Habian pasado tres meses desde que Ra's y Nyssa al Ghul habían abandonado Starling City después de su breve visita. Ra's había vuelto en un par de ocasiones a Starling, pero sólo había estado reunido con Moira.

Oliver había estado tratando de localizar a Malcolm Merlin. Pero Malcolm era muy astuto, no había habido forma de localizarlo. Todas las pistas alrededor del mundo terminaban en nada. Malcolm parecía un mago. Siempre desaparecía como por arte de magia. Sara le dijo una vez que ese era de hecho su nombre en La Liga,"el Mago". Se lo puso Nyssa cuando lo conoció. Le hizo un truco de magia que la dejó con la boca abierta.

Felicity había empezado a salir con Barry Allen. Después de que este despertara del coma, habian quedado un par de veces con Sara y Oliver y habían hecho cena de parejitas. Oliver decía siempre que este chico parecía que se hubiera tragado una caja entera de prozac. A Sara, en cambio, le parecía muy mono.

Tommy estaba intentando que Oliver le consiguiera una cita con Canary. Después de que ésta le hubiera rescatado hace unos meses en aquella fiesta que dio, no había dejado de pensar en ella y sabiendo que Oliver era Arrow había intentado en vano que Oliver le diera al menos su número de teléfono.

Mientras tanto, como Tommy no era hombre de una sola mujer, había intentado salir con Felicity. Pero ésta le había dejado claro que no quería nada con él, que estaba empezando una relación con Barry. No quería que nada ni nadie la estropeara y menos un Playboy.

Thea había abierto otra discoteca el Verdamt II. La verdad es que no se había escurrido mucho los sesos pensando el nombre.

Diggle se había vuelto a casar con Layla y estaban intentando tener un bebe.

Sara por fin se había reconciliado con su madre. Dinah había estado muy cabreada con Sara por haberle ocultado que seguía viva. Bueno, tampoco había ayudado que la ex novia de Sara la hubiera secuestrado y hubiera envenenado a Quentin. Pero de esto ultimo había pasado más de medio año.

Para Sara y Roy cada vez era más difícil salir a proteger la ciudad por la noche y trabajar en el mismo horario en la discoteca, así que se seguían turnando.

Oliver y Sara estaban viviendo juntos en la mansión que Oliver había comprado y allí tenian la segunda guarida en caso de que la primera se viera comprometida.

\- ¿Cómo habias dicho que se llamaba lo que hemos comido, hija?

\- La sopa se llama borsch y la carne de ternera se llama stroganoff.

Quentin estaba incrédulo. Su hija, la misma que quemó una vez la cocina familiar cuando intentó recrear su pollo a la cazadora, habia cocinado estos dos platos, ¡sin quemarlos! - Parece mentira que no hayas quemado la cocina, Sara.

Sara miró a su padre con ternura y le puso el brazo en el hombro. - Ya sabes que he aprendido un par de cosas en estos últimos años, papá.

\- Sara, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro, dime.

\- Me gustaría que... que...

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Que me contaras que te ha pasado todos estos años? Obviando los detalles de los asesinatos y el sexo, claro.

Sara estaba un poco nerviosa por contarle a su padre por todo lo que había pasado. - Puff, ¿por dónde empiezo, papá?

\- Por el Gambit.

\- De acuerdo, pero... por favor, déjame terminar, ¿vale? Después de que el gambit se hundiera, estuve varios días a la deriva sobre una tabla de los restos del Gambit, cuando un barco apareció. Amazo se llamaba .Cuando vi ese barco pensaba que por fin se había acabado todo pero... me equivoqué. En el barco iban unos piratas que me encerraron en una de sus celdas. El Dr. Anthony Ivo evitó que me violaran y me tomó como su protegida, a cambio de que le ayudará en sus investigaciones. Digamos que sus "investigaciones" eran encontrar un suero de la Segunda Guerra Mundial para crear súper soldados y hacer pruebas en las personas que había en las celdas. Me encontré con Oliver, que me salvó cuando este Doctor me iba a pegar un tiro en la cabeza poniéndose en medio.

\- Espera... ¿Oliver estuvo contigo? Dijo, dijo que..

\- Por favor, papá. Déjame continuar.

-Perdona, cariño. ¿Y por que te quería pegar un tiro?

\- Papáaa.

\- Lo siento. Continua.

\- El caso es que Oliver y yo nos quedamos en medio de Lian Yu y con la ayuda de nuestro amigo Slade Wilson tratamos de asaltar el barco para poder volver a casa. Por desgracia las cosas no salieron bien. Slade descubrió que Oliver me había salvado la vida y que por hacer eso, Shado, la mujer de la que estaba enamorado Slade, había sido asesinada. Slade se trastornó por este hecho y porque le inyectamos el suero de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que al final encontramos. El caso es que Slade me secuestró dentro del Amazo y Oliver entró dentro del barco para rescatarme. El barco empezó a hundirse, salí del barco por un remolino y Oliver pensó que yo había muerto.

\- ¿Y por qué no dijo... que habías sobrevivido al Gambit?

\- Antes de asaltar el Amazo hablamos. Le dije que si no sobrevivía al Amazo que dijera que morí en el Gambit.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Para que me recordarais tal como era.

Quentin se acercó más a su hija y no pudo evitar darle un fuerte abrazo. Su pequeña había pasado por tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Y eso que sólo había oído parte de la historia.

\- Pero cariño... Si Oliver estaba en Lian Yu.. .¿cómo es que no lo viste luego?

\- Porque no fui a parar a Lian Yu después de que el Amazo se hundiera. Llegué a otra isla cercana a Lian Yu. No había nada para comer y me estaba muriendo de hambre. Estuve más de 25 días sin comer nada. Me estaba muriendo de hambre cuando La Liga de Asesinos con Nyssa a la cabeza llegó a la isla.

\- Y entonces, ¿en lugar de llevarte a un hospital te secuestró?

\- No me secuestró. Simplemente me salvó la vida. Si no hubiera sido por ella habría muerto. Verás, La Liga no toma nunca prisioneros. Simplemente matan a la gente y ya. Yo fui la excepción.

\- Si, claro... Sólo te obligaban a asesinar gente.

\- Sabess, si no llega a ser por ella jamás me habríais vuelto a ver con vida. Te podría contar varias veces en las cuales ella me salvó la vida. Me enseño a pelear. A ser fuerte. A aguantar el dolor. Me enseñó a hablar Chino, árabe y ruso. Incluso me enseñó a cocinar. Sabes, una vez en Argel, fuimos a rescatar a la hija de un mandatario que había sido secuestrada. Los secuestradores me lanzaron una granada. Y Nyssa me empujó del camino. A mi me llegó la metralla a mi pierna pero a Nyssa se le alojó en el estómago y estuvo a punto de morir. De hecho, perdió su riñón izquierdo a causa de ello. En otra ocasión, estábamos bajando colgadas de un edificio y mi tela se rompió. Alguien la había saboteado y Nyssa saltó agarrada a su tela para evitar que me estrellara contra el suelo. Se rompió la clavícula por salvarme. Y podría contarte más cosas pero, ¿sabes lo que yo hice? Escuché que había habido un terremoto en Starling y la abandoné sin ni una nota ni un adiós. Solo para saber que mi familia se encontraba bien.

Con incredulidad Quentin miró a su hija. - Después de todo lo que hizo por ti, ¿te marchaste así sin más? ¿Sin una nota? ¿Sin una despedida?

\- No podía despedirme, era... era tan difícil. Saber que no iba a volver a verla. Asi que no miré atrás y volví a Starling para saber que estabais bien. Cuando descubrí que Laurel había muerto en el terremoto sabia que no podía volver. No podía dejarte sólo, papá. Después de que pensarais que había muerto y ahora la muerte de Laurel. Simplemente no podía dejarte sólo, no podía volver a matar... Asi que.. me quedé.

\- Y salvaste a tu madre del fabricante de muñecas. ¿Cuándo piensas decirle que eres Canary?

Sara se reía y le decía: - Bastante tengo con que tú lo sepas. Déjate. Cuantas menos personas lo sepan mejor.

Estaba siendo una tarde noche de lo más tranquila y mientras Oliver estaba entrenando con Diggle con los Kalis, Roy y Sara estaban preoparándose para abrir la discoteca. Era para ellos una ventaja que Thea estuviera de jefa en el Verdant II. Asi tenían más libertad de movimiento para sus actividades "nocturnas".

Mientras tanto, Felicity se dispuso a coger el periódico pero del interior del periódico se cayó la revista dominical del corazón que venía en su interior. Felicity se quedó de piedra cuando vio la portada de la revita. – OHHH, ¡DIOSSSS MIOOOO!

A los pobres Oliver y Diggle se les cayeron los Kalis del susto.

\- Felicity... ¿qué pasa, estas bien?

\- Yoooo, yo... si, Oliver peroooo…

\- Dios Felicity... ¿qué pasa? Me estas asustando?

\- Eso Felicity, nos estas asustando.

Felicity les enseñó la portada. Oliver se quedó de piedra y con cara de vergüenza. Les habían pillado y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

Diggle fue mucho más expresivo – ¡OHH TÍO! ¡Os han pillado!

\- No me miréis así... No nos pudimos aguantar y simplemente pasó.

\- Tio, ¿no podiais haber aguantado un poco para llegar a casa?

Oliver creía que no era algo grave. A fin de cuentas estaban con las máscaras y no se les identificaba. – Bueno, no creo que sea tan grave, no se ve que somos nosotros. Asi que no vamos a tener ningún problema. Nadie nos va a reconocer.

Felicity no hacia más que mirar Oliver y éste no se pudo contener - ¿Qué pasa, Felicity? ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

\- Pues porque puede que poca gente sepa quienes sois... bueno, a decir verdad, cada vez sabe más gente que eres Arrow. Pero lo que de verdad me preocupa es, ¿cómo se tomará el detective Lance que Arrow esté besando a su hija y metiendole mano? Mas que nada, porque piensa que Arrow y Oliver Queen no son la misma persona. ¿No crees que te dirá algo? Que Arrow se esta metiendo en medio de la relación que su hija tiene con Oliver Queen.

Diggle se echó las manos a la cabeza. -¡OHHH mierda, otra vez vamos a tener al detective en nuestra contra!

Oliver estaba tratando de quitarle importancia al tema. - No creo que sea para tanto. Vamos... las fotos podían haber sido peores. Menos mal que nos metimos justo después en aquel apartamento.

\- Espera. ¿Asaltasteis una vivienda?

\- ¿No pretenderias que lo hicieramos con el traje en medio de la calle, no? Sara puede mantener su identidad oculta pero yo si me quitó la chaqueta me queda sólo el antifaz y no me la oculta mucho.

Oliver cogió su teléfono en ese momento al recibir un mensaje de Tommy. "Tenemos que hablar Ollie. Es urgente. Voy para el Verdant."

En este momento y justo en la planta de arriba, Sara estaba preparando varias fuentes con cócteles para la despedida de soltera que se iba a celebrar en el Verdant esa noche. De repente, Quentin entró como una flecha, de muy mal humor y con una revista en la mano y haciendo aspavientos. - ¿ME QUIERES DECIR QUE COJONES ES ESTO, SARA?

Sara estaba sorprendida y mirando a su padre: -¿Qué pasa, papa?

Quentin tiró la revista encima de la barra para que Sara lo viera. -¿Me vas a explicar esto Sara? ¿No estás viviendo con Oliver? ¿Qué narices haces dándote el lote con Arrow en este callejón?

Sara la verdad no sabía donde meterse. Se había quedado sin palabras. Es más, Sara jamás pensó que su padre se pusiera igual que se puso aquella vez que la pilló con su novio en su dormitorio cuando era una adolescente. – Papá, ehh. Esto. Pues... parece... alguien disfrazado de Arrow y de Canary.

\- ¿Te crees que soy tonto, Sara? ¿Qué no se distinguir a mi propia hija? Mientras abría la revista señalaba. - Mira. Ves. Aquí hay más fotos. Eres tu con Arrow. ¿Me quieres decir que hacíais?

\- Bueno, creo que estas fotos son bastante explícitas.

\- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¡Creia que habías cambiado! Estas saliendo con Oliver y vas te pones en un callejón con ¡Arrow! Oliver se ha portado bien contigo y vas y le haces esto ahora. En serio, pensaba que habías cambiado. Que todo por lo que has pasado te había hecho asentar la cabeza. Pero veo que no. Me has decepcionado Sara.

Sara trató de coger la mano a su padre. – Papá, lo siento, sé que no era el lugar pero pasó y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Quentin miró con decepción a Sara. Y mientras se marchaba y señalando a Oliver que había subido del sótano para reunirse con Tommy le dijo: -No es a mi a quien tienes que darle una explicación.

-¿Qué le pasaba a tu padre? Se ha marchado sin decirme nada. ¿Le vuelvo a caer mal?

\- Se ha enfadado conmigo.

Oliver se preocupó bastante. Nada en el mundo haría que Quentin se enfadara con su ojito derecho. -¿En serio ? ¿Qué has hecho tan grave para que Quentin se enfade? ¡Si eres la niña de sus ojos.

Sara cogió la revista que su padre había dejado tirada encima del mostrador y se la enseñó a Oliver - Esto he hecho.

\- Ahhh, esto.

\- ¿Cómo que ahhh esto?

Oliver, con la menor de las preocupaciones, dijo: - Felicity nos acaba de enseñar la revista. No veo que sea tan grave. A fin de cuentas nadie sabe que tú y yo somos esos. Bueno, y los que lo saben, saben que estamos juntos.

\- ¡Salvo mi padre! Que piensa que te estoy poniendo los cuernos y que estoy contigo y con Arrow.

Oliver sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza. - ¡Upps, eso!

\- Mira, el que faltaba...Tommy.

\- He quedado con él ahora. Me ha enviado un mensaje. Dice que era urgente.

\- Os dejo. No quiero oír problemas del tipo, "se me está cayendo el pelo. No se qué hacer con la empresa familiar. Felicity no me hace caso. Tom Jones no quiere cantar en mi próxima fiesta."

Me llevo esta revista. No quiero más tonterías de la gente hablando de estas fotos.

Parecía que Tommy no se encontraba bien. Se le veía malhumorado. Mientras se acercaba a Oliver sacó una revista enrollada de dentro de su chaqueta y le estampó un golpe en la cabeza a Oliver. - ¿Se puede saber que coño haces? ¿Has vuelto a las andadas de playboy? ¿Como le puedes hacer esto a Sara? ¡Por eso no querias presentarme a Canary! ¡Estas saliendo con las dos! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Oliver cogió la revista. Tenia que calmar a Tommy sin desvelar que Sara era la mujer enmascarada. – Tommy, tranquilo. No es lo que parece. No me mires así. Bueno, sí es lo que parece. Pero Sara sabe lo que ha pasado. Lo estabamos hablando cuando has llegado. Y me ha perdonado.

\- Joder Ollie. ¡No me puedo creer que te lo haya perdonado!

\- ¿Esto era de lo que querías hablar? Porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

\- Ollie, tío, si tú supieras. ¡Me lo podías haber dicho! Me he recorrido casi todos los kioskos de la ciudad. Creo que ya no queda ningún periodico con la revista.

La noche había dejado de ser tranquila. Oliver y Diggle habían salido a patrullar. Habia habido un robo el Primer Banco de Starling y habían matado a dos agentes de seguridad. Felicity había tenido que bloquear las puertas del banco para que no escaparán.

Roy junto a Sara habían tenido una noche de lo más movidita a cuenta de la despedida. Roy había tenido problemas para mantener su camiseta y pantalones en su sitio. Las chicas de la despedida querían que fuera el chico del striptease. Y estaban más salidas que un mandril.

Sara estaba terminado de recoger los restos de la fiesta cuando oyó la noticia. La noticia que hizo que se le parara el corazón. Se le cayó la botella de whisky que tenía en las manos y se quedó blanca como la cal. Un terremoto de 8,5 grados en la escala Richter habia sacudido el Tíbet. No podía ser. No podía ser. ¡Nanda Parbat tenía que haber sido destruida!

Con voz desgarradora dijo el nombre de la única persona que le importaba del Tíbet.

\- NYSSA.

Sara salió corriendo como si el mundo se acabara. Necesitaba llegar a Nanda Parbat cuanto antes. Necesitaba saber que Nyssa estaba bien.

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Después de 23 horas de vuelo y haciendo escala en Cantón y Chongqing Sara llegó a Lhasa la capital del Tíbet. Sara estaba que se subía por las paredes. Habia llamado por teléfono a Nyssa cuando había hecho escala y no había habido forma de comunicarse con Nyssa. Las comunicaciones en el país estaban cortadas. Durante el vuelo entre Chongqing y Lhasa, el personal del vuelo había informado al pasaje que la mayor parte del Tíbet había sido destruido.

Lhasa era una de las ciudades menos dañadas por el temblor, así que el avión pudo aterrizar sin problemas. Sara consiguió pasar el control de pasaportes y coger su petate sin problemas. Sara no sabía si era por los nervios o por las turbulencias pero lo cierto es que no se encontraba bien, estaba muy mareada.

Tras negociar con un ciudadano local, Sara por fin consiguió una motocicleta. Bueno, si se le podía llamar a eso "motocicleta". No era el mejor de los medios de locomoción pero era el único que había. Después de recorrer más de 40 kilómetros por caminos de cabras, Sara se encontró con el primer obstáculo. La carretera estaba cortada por un alud de piedras y era imposible continuar. Tuvo que dar media vuelta y retroceder 20 kilómetros para intentar llegar a Nanda Parbat por otro camino.

Se estaba haciendo de noche y ya era imposible circular por los caminos de cabras. Era normal que Sara no viera el enorme pedrusco que había en medio del camino y cayera montaña abajo. Las buenas noticias: había debido de adelantar un dia de camino y estaba cerca de Nanda Parbat. Las malas... la motocicleta estaba destrozada y era imposible circular con ella. Pero eso no era todo. Durante la caída se había raspado todo el cuerpo y tenía un corte bastante feo en el brazo izquierdo. Menos mal que en su petate llevaba un pequeño botiquín. Nada especial, pero por suerte, llevaba unas vendas.

Oliver estaba muy cabreado. Se había enterado por las noticias del terremoto en el Tíbet. Y viendo que Sara estaba desaparecida no le había costado mucho sumar una más una. Oliver trató de localizar a Sara mediante el GPS que le había puesto pero habia sido inútil. Sara debía de haber averiguado que le había puesto hace tiempo el GPS y éste indicaba que se encontraba en el Verdant. Así que estaba en las mismas, porque él no sabía la localización exacta de NandaParbat.

Otro que estaba preocupado por Sara era Quentin. Habia hablado varias veces con Sara de su tiempo en Nanda Parbat. Y ésta le había dicho que Nanda Parbat estaba situada en el Tíbet. Asi que después de haber llamado a su hija y que el teléfono no diera señal empezó a preocuparse. No ayudaba a tranquilizarlo el pensar en la discusión que habían tenido a cuenta de las fotos.

Mientras tanto, Ra's al Ghul estaba volviendose loco. Su templo. Su precioso templo estaba la mitad derruido y su pozo de Lázaro estaba totalmente destruido. Las aguas que le mantenían joven. Las aguas que curaban las heridas y que eran capaces de resucitar a los muertos habían desaparecido. Para siempre. Por si fuera poco, su hija mayor, su valiente guerrera estaba por lo menos hubiera tenido las aguas y la encontraba malherida la podría sanar.

No podía dejar de sentir un poco de desprecio por su hija pequeña. A su nueva heredera se la veía feliz. Tal vez era porque sabía que su padre no podría hacer uso de las aguas y así ella estaba cada vez más cerca de ser la próxima Ra's. O porque su hermana a la que quería, pero sobre todo la consideraba una rival muy fuerte, estaba desaparecida y seguramente muerta.

Cuando Sara por fin llegó a Nanda Parbat se le cayó el alma a los pies. La mitad del templo estaba derruido. Entró en él como una fiera. Le salieron más de 15 miembros de La Liga dispuestos a arrestarla. Antes de enfrentarse a ellos, Sara les preguntó: - ¿Dónde esta Nyssa?

Al grito de: - Eso no es asunto tuyo. - En grupos de cinco en cinco se dispusieron a atacarle. Sara no llevaba su boo staff así que cuando desarmó a su primer oponente utilizó sus armas para enfrentarse al resto. Peleó muy bien hasta que la rodearon y notó como un dardo con somnífero le impactó. Lo último que pudo ver fue a Talia al Ghul a sus pies.

Cuando despertó se encontró atada de pies y manos. Talia le estaba esperando. - ¡Vaya, por fin despiertas, pajarito!

Con cara de asco en su rostro Sara la miró con desprecio. Talia y ella nunca se habían llevado bien. - ¿Dónde esta Nyssa?

\- ¿Sabes, Sara...? Esta vez mi hermanita no te va ayudar. Puede que esta vez esté muerta.

Sara estaba intentando soltarse en vano. - Maldita sea Talia. Déjate de tonterías. Déjame encontrar a Nyssa y luego haces lo que quieras conmigo.

Con el látigo en la mano Talia le pegó con todas sus fuerzas varias veces a Sara en la espalda. - TIENES QUE PAGAR POR HABER ABANDONADO LA LIGA SIN PERMISO.

\- No tienes el valor de mirarme a la cara y enfrentarte a mi sin tenerme atada. Si no estuviera atada de pies y manos te habría partido la cara. Eres muy valiente atacándome según estoy... y encima por la espalda. Siempre has sido una cobarde. Nunca podrias ser mejor que Nyssa.

Talia dio una vuelta alrededor de Sara y se puso enfrente de ella. El uniforme de Talia era igual al de Nyssa. Lo único que era diferente era el color. El traje de Talia era de color violeta. - Qué pena me das. ¿Te crees que si estuvieras suelta ibas a tocarme? Jamás te atreverías a hacerme nada. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tu familia y amigos son tu debilidad. Al igual que Nyssa. Y si me tocas un sólo pelo, todos ellos lo pagarán. Mi padre te lo haría pagar. Has venido hasta aquí sólo para asegurarte que Nyssa se encontraba bien sabiendo que te apresaríamos y serias torturada. A pesar de todo sigues siendo la misma estúpida que entró por esa puerta hace unos años.

Con la cabeza alta y mirando de arriba abajo a Talia, Sara le dijo: - Puede que sea la misma. Pero veo...que tu sigues siendo la misma. La misma puta de siempre.

Talia le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a lo que Sara respondió con un escupitajo en el rostro de Talia. Talia no podía creérselo. La muy estúpida se había atrevido a insultar y escupirle. Sin dudarlo, Talia cogió la espada que tenía en su cintura y se dispuso a clavársela a Sara pero alguien le cogió la mano, la detuvo y tiró la espada al suelo.

Era Ra's al Ghul. - ¿Qué estas haciendo, Talia?

\- Padre, la traidora debe pagar.

Con las manos en su espalda Ra's miró a su hija y a Sara y le dijo: - La traidora pagó. A decir verdad, tu hermana pagó por ella. ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, Sara?

Intentando mostrar calma y respeto Sara miró a su antiguo maestro intentado encontrar misericordia en él. - Ra's, ¿dónde esta Nyssa? Nadie me lo dice. Solo he venido hasta aquí para comprobar que se encuentra bien. Luego puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Solo quiero saber que ella está bien.

\- No la hemos visto. Estamos intentado localizarla. Parte del templo, como habrás observado, está destruido. Hay muchos miembros de La Liga que han fallecido.

\- ¡Sueltame! Déjame ayudar a buscarla, ¡por favor!

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar? No está en sus aposentos. La mayoría de las salas de entrenamiento estas destruidas. Estamos sacando todavía escombros.

\- Había un sitio al que a Nyssa le gustaba ir. Está fuera del templo. Si me sueltas te llevo hasta allí y vamos juntos a buscarla.

Ra's hizo un ligero movimiento con su mano derecha y rapidamente dos miembros de La Liga soltaron a Sara de inmediato. - Está sigo.

Hizo una señal para que 6 asesinos le siguieran. Tras un recorrido de 15 minutos en una vieja camioneta, Sara les indicó que aquí tenía que dejar la camioneta y seguir a pie. Habia que bajar con cuidado por la ladera de una pequeña colina. Y allí se encontraría un pequeño mirador con una casita, desde el cual se veía todo el valle.

Era el sitio preferido de Nyssa. Alli marchaba de pequeña cuando se sentía sola e incapaz de seguir con las instrucciones de su padre. Cuando queria llorar después de haber maltratado y mutilado a algún objetivo de su padre. La primera vez que fue allí tenía 7 años después que su padre le hubiera quemado las manos por haber escondido comida en su túnica.

\- Ahora hay que bajar por esa colina.

Todos seguían a Ra's. Obedecian sus instrucciones sin que éste siquiera las indicara con palabras.

Pero cuando Sara terminó el descenso y dio la espalda a la colina lo único que hizo fue gritar y correr - NOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Ra's corrió detrás de Sara que estaba de rodillas gritando y quitando piedras. Ra's hizo lo mismo, quitaba piedras como un loco. - ¿Estas segura que es aquí?

\- Claro que sí. Como no lo voy a saber. He estado millones de veces aquí.

-Sólo quería asegurarme. Y VOSOTROS, QUIERO QUE QUITEIS ESOS ESCOMBROS COMO SI VUESTRA VIDA FUERA EN ELLO. ¡RAPIDO! ¡Mi niña! A ella no le pueda pasar nada. ¡A ella no! Nyssa, hija aguanta. ¡NYSSA! ¡NYSSA. ¿ESTAS AHÍ? ¿NYSSA?

\- ¿NYSSA? SOY SARA.

Mientras Ra's, Sara y el resto de los asesinos seguían quitando escombros ,llamaban a Nyssa con la esperanza de que contestara en el caso de que estuviera allí. Después de quitar piedras durante una hora surgió el milagro y vieron una de las piernas de Nyssa ensangrentada. -NYSSA. Estamos aquí, tranquila hija.

Cuando consiguieron sacar a Nyssa de entre los escombros ésta respiraba con dificultad, tenía buen pulso pero estaba inconsciente. Le taponaron la herida de la pierna ensangrentada. Tenia raspones por todas partes, no en vano, se le había caído una casa encima así cómo numerosas rocas de las montañas.

Cuando por fin regresaron a Nanda Parbat llevaron a Nyssa a sus aposentos. Uno de los ancianos médicos de La Liga le atendió y curó sus heridas pero Nyssa seguía inconsciente.

Talia volvió a mirar con desprecio a Sara. - Padre, la traidora ya puede marcharse. Hemos encontrado a Nyssa. No tiene sentido que siga aquí.

\- Talia. No olvides quién es el jefe aqui. Seré yo y sólo yo, el que decida quien se queda y quién se marcha. Y ella se queda. Sara es mi invitada y se quedará aquí mientras quiera. Además, su presencia ayudara en la recuperación de tu hermana. Y ahora será mejor que te marches de la habitación de tu hermana. No quiero que te vea cuando se despierte.

\- Y prefieres... que vea a esta... puta

Sonó un bofetón y Talia quedó en el suelo echándose una mano a su cara. – Padre, ¿como te atreves a defenderla? ¿Cómo puedes abofetearme?

\- Aquí las órdenes las doy yo. Tu sólo eres mi heredera, una decisión que puedo revocar. Y ahora… ¡FUERA!

\- Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí. Sé que no es una decisión agradable.

\- Tienes razón Sara, no es una decisión agradable. Pero tu presencia ayudará en la recuperación de mi hija y eso es lo único que me importa. Sabes... por primera vez en mi vida he sentido lo que es el miedo. El hecho de poder perder a una de mis hijas y no tener el pozo para poder recuperarla. Me ha hecho ver la vida de otra manera.

Sara lo miraba con incredulidad. - Eso y el hecho de que no puedes seguir viviendo eternamente, ¿no?

\- Sara, no confundas las cosas. Te estoy abriendo mi corazón. Te estoy diciendo lo que siento y tu me saltas con eso. Mi paciencia tiene un límite. No lo olvides.

\- Lo siento. Pero me resulta raro escuchándote decir que te preocupas por tus hijas y que ahora lo que más te importa en tu vida son ellas,cuando hace unos minutos le has cruzado la cara a Talia.

\- Si prefieres, Sara, hago caso a Talia y te echo de aquí. Se que no he sido el mejor padre. Puede que haya sido uno de los peores. Pero no des a entender que no las quiero. Una cosa es que no lo demuestre y otra muy distinta que no las quiera.

\- Castigaste a tu hija con cien latigazos y le quitaste el título para el que llevaba preparándose más de 130 años. ¿Eso te parece querer a una hija?

\- Eso era antes de este terremoto.

\- Ah, sí, claro entonces eso no cuenta, ¿no Ra's?

\- Mira, Sara, si hubiera querido matar a mi hija en vida lo podría haber hecho. Solo con matarte a ti habría bastado.Y no lo hice. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no quiero ver a mi hija destruida y eso es lo que habría pasado si te hubiera matado.

Sara con pena miró a Ra's y le dijo: - Eso y que te habría odiado por el resto de su vida.

Sacandose un móvil de entre la túnica Ra's se lo ofrece a Sara diciendo: - Deberías llamar a a tu án preocupados. Te marchastes sin decirles nada.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que me fui sin decir nada?

\- Sara, no me subestimes. Tengo ojos en todas partes. Deberías saberlo. Te estoy ofreciendo un teléfono vía satélite para que llames a tu padre o a Oliver. Este teléfono es de los pocos que pueden realizar llamadas. ¿Olvidas cómo está el país? No te lo volveré a ofrecer. Sal fuera si quieres hablar en privado. Yo me quedo aquí, con mi hija.

Mientras cogía el teléfono y se levantaba de la silla Sara miró a Ra's. -¿Y quien me asegura que no estas grabando esta conversación?

\- Nadie te lo asegura. Aparte, no creo que vayas a hablar algo tan importante que me pueda ser útil.

Aunque Sara no se fiaba de Ra's, no le quedaba más remedio que usar el teléfono si quería ponerse en contacto con su familia. La verdad es que Sara no sabía a quién llamar primero, si a su padre o a Oliver. La última vez que habló con su padre lo último que este le había dicho es que la había decepcionado. No hacía falta que se lo hubiera dicho. Vio la decepción en sus ojos.

Por otro lado, a Oliver lo había dejado plantado sin decirle nada. Se había marchado a buscar a Nyssa por el terremoto y no le había dicho nada. Nerviosa, se decidió a llamar primero a su padre. - Papá, soy yo, Sara.

\- ¿dónde cojones te metes Sara? No coges el teléfono, Oliver no sabe donde estas... ¿Te parece normal este comportamiento? Después de que le has engañado con otro. Que él no sepa que te has liado con Arrow no implica que yo no lo sepa.

Sara sabía que la conversación no iba a ser agradable.- Papá, escuchame, por favor.

\- Dime, ¿cuál es tu excusa?

\- El terremoto del Tíbet. Tenia... tenía que asegurarme que Nyssa estaba bien.

\- ¿Nyssa? ¿Todo esto es por ella?

\- Si, papá.

Quentin no paraba de dar vueltas mientras hablaba con su hija por teléfono. - Mira Sara, entiendo que vayas a ver que tal esta. Yo eso, lo entiendo. Después de que me contarás por lo que había pasado, lo que habías pasado juntas, entiendo que estés ahí.L o que no entiendo es que estuvieras con Oliver, luego te líes con Arrow y ahora te vayas donde ella. Eso es lo que no entiendo.

\- Siento que esa revista te haya hecho tanto daño. No fue mi intención.E spero... espero algún día poder explicarte las cosas mejor. Lo siento, siento haberte decepcionado.

\- Bueno cariño,ya hablaremos de eso cuando vuelvas. Dime, ¿qué tal esta Nyssa?

\- Bueno, está viva… que no es poco. Pero esta una de sus piernas destrozada y contusiones por todo el cuerpo. Pero esperamos que se recupere pronto.

\- Me alegro. Que esté viva quiero decir. No que estée herida. ¿Qué tal con su padre? Me dijiste que no era uno de tus mayores fans.

\- Con él todo bien papa. Gracias. Oye, te tengo que dejar. No es mi teléfono. Las comunicaciones en el país están cortadas. En cuanto pueda te llamare. Te quiero, cuídate.

\- Yo también te quiero hija. Espero verte pronto.

Al final, aunque la conversación había empezado mal había acabado bien. Esto le había dado ánimo para hablar con Oliver. Cogiendo aire marcó su número. – Oliver, soy yo, Sara.

Oliver no estaba contento, se le notaba que estaba enfandado y sarcástico. No en vano, Sara se había marchado hace días y no le había dicho nada. - ¡Sara, por fin! ¿Dónde narices estas?

\- Estoy en Nanda Parbat. Necesitaba saber que Nyssa estaba bien.

\- ¿Y lo está?

\- Bueno... todavía no ha despertado. Está inconsciente.

\- ¿Y cuándo piensas volver Sara?

\- Cuando se recupere. No puedo marcharme estando ella así.

Oliver no se podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Sara. ¿Se pensaba quedar allí? - ¿No puedes o no quieres?

Sara no se podía creer que Oliver le hiciera esa clase de preguntas. - Ni puedo ni quiero Oliver. Necesito saber que está bien. Una vez que se recupere volveré a Starling.

\- ¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Esperarte?

\- Oye Ollie, haz lo que quieras, ¿vale? No puedo dejarla así. Lo siento.

-Sara. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Si claro.

Oliver no pudo evitar morderse el labio mientras preguntaba. Le daba tanto miedo la respuesta. - ¿Tu me quieres Sara?

-Si. Te quiero.

Oliver cogió aire. Sabía que esta respuesta le podía hacer mucho daño. - Pero también la quieres a ella, ¿no?

Con total sinceridad, con la misma que respondió a la pregunta de si le quería a él, Sara le dijo: - Si. La quiero.

Los peores temores de Oliver se habían hecho realidad. Sara le había confesado lo que temía. Sara seguía queriendo a Nyssapero también lo quería a él. - ¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Vas a hacer un planning para estar 6 meses conmigo y 6 meses con ella?

Sara se puso muy seria. –Oliver, no digas tonterías. Aparte, a Nyssa no le gusta compartir.

\- Déjame que te haga otra pregunta. ¿Si ella estuviera en Starling estarías con ella o conmigo?

Sara con un nudo en la garganta le contestó: - Oliver, ¿que quieres que te diga? Eso no va a pasar. Nyssa pertenece a La Liga y su padre nunca la dejará salir de Nanda Parbat para vivir en otro sitio.

\- ¿Y que esperas que diga ahora, Sara? Mierda Sara. Esta claro que si ella estuviera aquí estarías con ella. Sabes que, déjalo. Haz lo que quieras. Si quieres quedarte allí, quédate. Pero luego no vengas llorando.

\- Lo siento, Oliver. Sabes, es mejor que... que lo dejemos. Esto no va a funcionar.

Antes de colgar el teléfono Oliver le dijo con rabia: - Sabes, no me puedo creer que hayamos terminado así. Espero que te vaya bien. Cuando quieras vienes y recoges tus cosas. Que te vaya bien.

Antes de que Sara pudiera decirle algo más, Oliver ya había colgado el teléfono.

Cuando Sara entró en la habitación vio a Ra's acariciando el cabello de Nyssa y susurrándole palabras de cariño en árabe. Sara se acercó también a la cabecera de cama de Nyssa y dándole un beso en la frente a Nyssa le dio el teléfono. - Aquí tienes Ra's. Gracias.

Ra's se guardó el teléfono en su túnica mientras con la otra mano seguía acariciando a su hija. - No puedo creer ver a mi hija así. Tan frágil, tan débil.

Por un momento, Sara pensó que había visto como a Ra's se le escapaba alguna lágrima. Mientras miraba a Nyssa con orgullo y pesadumbre le dijo a Ra's: -Ella es muy fuerte, de hecho, es la persona más fuerte que he conocido. Saldrá de esta. No lo dudes.

Pasó una semana y Nyssa seguía sin despertar. Los curanderos decían que no tardaría en hacerlo pero Ra's estaba perdiendo la paciencia. De hecho, había matado a dos curanderos por no darle una solución. La pierna mejoraba lentamente pero eso era lo que menos les preocupaba tanto a Sara como a Ra's.

Sara, por el contrario, no había perdido la paciencia. Confiaba que tarde o temprano

Nyssa despertaría. Durante este tiempo la verdad es que Sara se había preocupado más por estar junto a Nyssa y por contarle historias de sus misiones que por ella misma.

Queria que si Nyssa se despertaba que lo primero que viera fuera a ella. Apenas había dormido y casi no comía. Así que cuando al salir del cuarto de baño Sara se desplomó en el suelo a Ra's no le extrañó.

Cuando Sara volvió en si, vió que estaba en la cama adyacente a Nyssa y que Ra's estaba junto a ella. Sara lo miró con preocupación . - ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Ra's la miró con cariño.P arece mentira lo que el terremoto le había cambiado. Si hasta parecía un padre con ella. - Te desmayaste. Y no me extraña. Apenas has comido desde que llegaste y has vomitado varias veces. Deberias comer más. No vas a ayudar a Nyssa si enfermas asi que sino empiezas a comer bien, no te voy a dejar estar aquí.

Antes de que Sara pudiera contestar se oyó una suave voz diciendo: -Sara.

Sara se reincorporó en la cama y fue corriendo junto a Ra's a la cama de Nyssa.

Nyssa había despertado .

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Nyssa se echó una mano a la cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era como la tierra tembló y como vió el techo venirse encima. Lo que sabía era que le dolía mucho la pierna derecha y su cabeza. Ahora lo que más le importaba es que estaba viendo a Sara en su habitación .Con un suave susurro volvió a decir: - Sara. Has venido.

Desde qué ocurrió el terremoto no había vuelto a sonreír. Pero ahora podía. Nyssa había despertado. Y lo primero que había dicho era su nombre. Sara la miró sonriendo mientras cogía su mano. -¡Vaya, la bella durmiente por fin ha despertado! ¿Qué tal estas?

Nyssa le guiñó un ojo. – Bueno, me siento como si se me hubiera caído una casa encima.

\- Ya veo que no has perdido tu sentido del "humor".

\- No te creas... hace casi un año lo perdí. Pero al verte... digamos que lo he recuperado.

Mientras miraba a su hija y a Sara, Ra's vió que incluso ahora, su hija, la cual acababa de despertar de su estado inscosciente, estaba más animada ahora que durante el casi último año. Lo único que necesitaba para ver a su hija volver a sonreír era que Sara volviese. Pensaba que era una pena que Sara quisiese volver a Starling. No en vano, el teléfono que le dejo tenía un sistema de escucha y se enteró de las conversaciones que Sara mantuvo con su padre y con Oliver. Así que sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión le gustase a él o no si quería que su hija fuera feliz. - Me alegro ver que por fin has despertado, hija. Nos tenías muy preocupados.

Nyssa miró con confusión a su padre. A decir verdad, en un primer momento ni se había percatado de que su padre estaba allí. Estaba tan absorta con Sara que el resto del mundo no le importaba. – Padre, no te había visto. Lo siento. Gracias por permitir que Sara este aquí. Sé que no será fácil para ti.

\- A decir verdad Nyssa, ha sido más fácil de lo que piensas. Gracias a ella he podido volver a verte. Así que estaré en deuda con ella para siempre. Puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que considere. Y ahora si me disculpáis, voy a ver como siguen las obras por el templo. Me temo que me tendré que hacer un jacuzzi ahora que el pozo de Lázaro ha quedado destruido.

Nyssa miró sorprendida a su padre. No podía creerse lo que había oído. Primero, su padre estaba encantado con Sara. Segundo, que siempre estaría en deuda con ella. Y por último, el pozo había quedado destruido. Y encima su padre quería hacerse un jacuzzi porque no tenía los pozos. -Padre. ¿Te encontrabas en el piso cuando ocurrió el terremoto?

\- No, hija. ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Perdona mi atrevimiento pero es que según lo que me estas contando parece como si hubieras estado en el pozo durante el terremoto y te hubieran caído unos cascotes en la cabeza.

Ra's no podía parar de reírse. – Nyssa, se me había olvidado el buen sentido del humor que tenías. No recuerdo la última vez que me gastaste una broma.

Nyssa seguía mirando a su padre. -Yo sí me acuerdo, Padre. Fue cuando tenía 8 años y trajiste a aquel profesor británico para que nos enseñara inglés y me enseñó como serrar las latas de las sillas. Me acuerdo cuando te sentaste y se rompió la silla. Averiguaste que él me lo enseñó y lo mataste.Y a mi me castigaste matando a la señora bigotitos.

\- Lo recuerdo .Gracias a esa broma me rompí dos dientes Nyssa. Tal vez fui muy duro contigo matando a tu gatita pero tenías que aprender disciplina. Siento haber sido tan brusco, pero tenías que aprender la lección. Nadie se ríe de Ra's al Ghul. Y ahora,si me disculpáis,v oy a ir a buscar a Cassandra para que te haga una revisión. Os dejo para que habléis.

Nyssa esperó a que se hubiera cerrado la puerta para hablar. - ¿En serio Sara mi padre no estaba en el pozo cuando ocurrió el terremoto? Porque parece otro. Parece preocupado por mi y por lo visto ahora le caes bien.

Sara, que estaba sentada en la cama de Nyssa y seguía sosteniendo una de sus manos, dijo: - No, Nyssa. Tu padre no estaba en el piso de Lázaro cuando ocurrió el terremoto.Y aunque te parezca mentira... hasta me ha defendido de tu hermana Talia. Me alegro tanto que hayas despertado. No se que habría sido de mi si hubieras muerto.

\- Vaya, Sara. Y qué, ¿te ha dado permiso el señor Queen para venir a aqui?

Sara no dejaba de mirar a Nyssa con una sonrisa. - ¿Por qué te gusta tanto chinchar?

Guiñandole un ojo Nyssa le dijo: - Si no, no sería yo, ¿no te parece?.

Sara levantó las cejas y giró los ojos. Si algo le gustaba de Nyssa era que siempre sabía como acabar sus frases así como hacer una buena entrada. - Tienes razón, no serias tu.

Nyssa miró muy seria a Sara. - Y tu sigues sin responderme.

\- Nyssa, yo no necesito el permiso de nadie. Ademas, me marché sin decirle nada.

\- Vaya, me alegro de ver que no soy la única a la que le haces eso.

\- He hablado con él. Tu padre me dejo su teléfono.

Nyssa la miró con curiosidad. -¿Y qué te ha dicho?

\- No le ha gustado que haya venido.

\- Me lo imaginaba.

Sara se mordió el labio y le dijo: - Y le he... le he dejado. Ya no estamos juntos.

Nyssa puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Si algo le hacia feliz aparte de que Sara estuviera allí con ella era que Sara había roto con Oliver. - Me alegro.

Sara le sacó la lengua haciéndole burla a Nyssa. - Podias por lo menos disimular un poquito, ¿no?

\- No tengo por qué disimular algo que me hace inmensamente feliz.

\- Ya lo veo.

Nyssa no podía ocultar que se sentía muy feliz ante esta noticia, pero necesitaba saber saber si Sara había roto con Oliver por venir a verla a Nanda Parbat o si era por algún otro motivo. - ¿Y por qué le has dejado? Aparte de porque es un idiota.

Sara no podía dejar de sonreír .Con Nyssa todo era alegría. Incluso cuando le lanzaba puyitas. Con Oliver todo era demasiado serio. No había tiempo para las bromas. Entre su trabajo en el Verdant, su labor en el team Arrow y ver a sus padres apenas tenía tiempo para divertirse. Aquí todo en Nanda Parbat se veía más sencillo. - Le he dejado porque aunque le quiero, sigo enamorada de otra persona.

Al escuchar esto último Nyssa no pudo contenerse. Se recostó un poco y puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Sara mientras le daba un dulce pero apasionado beso. Cuando pensaban que nada ni nadie podría parar ese dulce momento la puerta se abrió y apareció ante ellas Cassandra Caín y Ra's al Ghul.

Tanto Ra's como Cassandra no pudieron evitar mirar con ternura a Nyssa. Los dos sabían lo mal que lo había pasado Nyssa cuando Sara la dejó y peor aún, cuando Nyssa volvió de Starling City después de liberar a Sara de La Liga. - Perdona hija pero tenemos que mirar a ver que tal estas del golpe en la cabeza y tenemos que mirar como va esa pierna. Enseguida terminaremos y podréis... continuar donde estabais.

Mientras Sara se levantaba de la cama de Nyssa donde había estado sentada le susurró: - Tu padre siempre escoge los peores momentos para entrar en tu habitación.

Todo parecía marchar bien en Nanda Parbat. Nyssa iba poco a poco recuperandose. Aunque siempre que Sara estaba cerca de ella, Nyssa se hacía la enferma. Sabia que en cuanto se recuperase, Sara volvería a Starling City asi que se estaba tomando su recuperación con mucha en vano, en el amor y en la guerra todo valia. Esperaba que estando en Nanda Parbat y viendo lo bien que estaban, Sara cambiaría de opinión y se quedaría. Pero para desgracia de Nyssa, Sara no tenía intención de quedarse en Nanda Parbat a pesar de que Ra's la seguía considerando su invitada de honor y no tendría que hacer ningún trabajo para La Liga.

Aunque Sara la quería ,no contemplaba quedarse alli por mucho más tiempo. Ra's había ordenado una cena de gala, en la que sólo estaban invitados Nyssa, Sara y él. Talia no estaba invitada porque se encontraba en una misión con uno de los miembros de La Liga, el murciélago. O como a Sara le gustaba llamarle, el murcielaguito.

En mitad de la cena Ra's sacó un sobre de su túnica y se lo entregó a Nyssa. - Hija, veo que ya estas casi recuperada y creo que dentro de poco vas a necesitar este sobre para poder realizar tu primera misión después del terremoto. Abrelo, creo que será de tu interés .

Nyssa abrió el sobre y se quedó sorprendida cuando vio su interior. Era un cheque a su nombre por valor de un millón de dólares. - Pero padre, esto es un millón de dólares... ¿Qué quieres que haga con el? No entiendo .

\- Verás Nyssa. Sé que Sara se marchará pronto a Starling y quiero que vayas con ella. Sé que el único impedimento para que estéis juntas es que tu estas aquí y ella estará allí.Se que no contempláis una relación a distancia. No hace falta que me preguntéis como lo sé. Os escuché la otra noche hablando. Ya que no eres la heredera, quiero que seas feliz.Y ella te hace feliz. Asi que, ese dinero es para que os compréis una casa en Starling. Sara seguirá sin pertenecer a La Liga pero tu seguirás en ella, y seguiras trabajando para mi. Solo que esta vez, serás uno de mis emisarios en Estados Unidos.Y tendrás que cumplir con las misiones que te mande.

Nyssa se levantó de la mesa con la ayuda de sus muletas de madera, se acercó a su padre, le abrazó como pudo sin caerse y le dio un beso en la mejilla. - Muchas gracias, padre.

Ra's le dijo con cariño: - Hija, no recuerdo la última vez que hiciste eso. Me encanta, pero por favor, la próxima vez que no esté la gente del servicio que dar una imagen que inspire terror a la gente.

Sara estaba atónita. No podía creer que Ra's le hubiera ofrecido ese puesto a Nyssa y mucho menos que le hubiera dado un millón de dólares para que se compraran una casa para vivir juntas en Starling. Esto era un sueño hecho realidad. - Muchas gracias Ra's. No se arrepentirá. Quiero hacer a Nyssa inmensamente feliz.

Ra's miró a Sara y muy serio y en tono amenazante le dijo: - Más te vale hacerla feliz porque como vea que mi hija sufre o la abandonas o le haces cualquier cosa que provoque su infelicidad, te cortaré en rodajas pero antes te dejaré viva sólo para que veas como descuartizo a todo la gente que quieres. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

\- Padre, por favor.

\- No, padre tiene razón. No te preocupes, Ra's, jamás volvería a hacerle daño a Nyssa, jamás.

\- Eso espero Sara. Eso Espero.

El resto de la cena estaba transcurriendo con normalidad con Sara y Nyssa hablando de los planes que harían estando en Starling y con el deseo de estas de que Ra's les visitase en Starling de vez en cuando.

Todo parecía ir a las mil maravillas hasta el momento en el que trajeron el postre. Helado de té matacha .En el momento en el que Sara se metió el primer bocado en la boca tuvo que salir corriendo al baño a vomitar. Tanto Ra's como Nyssa fueron detrás de ella. Esto ya no era normal. Se había desmayado un par de veces desde que llegó a Nanda Parbat y había vomitado también en otro par de ocasiones. Asi que a Sara no le quedó más remedio que obedecer a Ra's y Nyssa e irse al dormitorio.

Llamaron a Cassandra para que le hiciera un chequeo. Cuando Cassandra le dijo a Sara cual era el motivo de su malestar, Sara no se lo podía creer. Cuando por fin la vida parecía que le sonreía, venía este mazazo. – No, Cassandra. No puede ser. No puedo estar embarazada.

\- Sara, estas embarazada. No hay ningún error.

Sara esperó un minuto a que Cassandra se hubiera ido para marcharse ella por la ventana a su mirador preferido. Necesitaba pensar. Pensar en si quería tener este hijo o no. Pensar en como le iba a decir a Nyssa que estaba embarazada y además que no sabía quien era el padre. Sara no podía creerse que justo ahora cuando todo parecía sonreírle, cuando por fin iba a estar con Nyssa en Starling, junto a su familia y amigos, todo podía venirse a abajo.

Sara estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Nyssa se acercó a ella a pesar del ruido que hacia Nyssa con sus muletas.

\- Me preocupé, entré en tu habitación y no estabas. Bueno, esta vez sabía que no te habías marchado de Nanda Parbat. Pero como habías estado a solas con Cassandra tenia... tenía miedo de lo que te habia dicho que tenías.

Sara la miró avergonzada. - Siento haberte preocupado. Créeme, no era mi intención.

Con un nudo en la garganta y con miedo a lo que Sara pudiera responderle Nyssa le dijo. - Cassandra me lo ha dicho. EstÁs embarazada. ¿Vas... vas a volver con el?

Sara, muy seria, le dió la respuesta que Nyssa tanto ansiaba. - ¿QUE? ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no! Además, él no es el padre.

Nyssa la miró sorprendida. - ¿Cómo que no es el padre? ¿Le has engañado con otro? ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Lo conozco?

Sara no dejaba de mirar a Nyssa. - Tenía miedo de como te tomarías la noticia, Nyssa. No estaba segura de tener este bebé. No quiero que nada ni nadie nos separe. Y no ayuda que no sepa quién es el padre. Bueno, supongo donde me pude quedar embarazada pero sólo son suposiciones.

\- ¿Cómo que son sólo suposiciones? A ver Sara, si te has quedado embarazada será porque te has acostado con un hombre, ¿no? ¿No me digas que le has puesto los cuernos a Robin Hood y no te acuerdas de con quien?

\- Nyssa, no me he acostado con otro hombre estando con Oliver. Oliver es estéril. Tiene baja movilidad de espermatozoides, es incapaz de dejar embarazada a una mujer.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que estés embarazada si Oliver no te ha podido dejar embarazada y no le has puesto los cuernos?

\- Te parecerá que soy tonta. Veras, hace dos meses tenía una revisión ginecológica y como ultimamente dormía poco o casi nada entre trabajar de camarera y mi tiempo de vigilante, entré en la consulta y estando en el potro me quedé dormida. Sé que desperté al rato y vi unos tubos de fecundación en una de las bandejas de la consulta pero no le di mayor importancia. A fin de cuentas, yo no había pedido nada de eso y después de mi había más pacientes. Supose que estarían preparando todo para el siguiente.

Nyssa miró a Sara con todo el cariño del mundo. - Sara, no te preocupes, descubriremos lo que ha pasado. ¿Pero cómo puedes pensar que no voy a querer a ese bebé? Es tuyo. Con eso me basta para quererlo. Casi prefiero no saber quién es el padre a que sea Oliver si te soy sincera. ¡ASÍ QUE VAMOS A TENER UNA HIJA! ¡VAMOS A FORMAR NUESTRA PROPIA FAMILIA!

Sara se levantó, abrazó a Nyssa y le dijo: -Ahora a ver como se lo decimos a nuestras familias.

\- Tranquila, mi padre ya sabe que estas embarazada y se lo ha tomado bien.

Sara miró a Nyssa con curiosidad. - ¿Como sabes que será una niña?

Nyssa miró a Sara con total seguridad. -Porque lo sé. Llámalo intuición o lo que sea pero va a ser un niña y va a salir a su madre. De todas formas, si es un niño,lo querré igual.

Sara sonreía. Cuando pensaba que no podía ser más feliz, lo era .Nyssa se había tomado muy bien su embarazo e iba a querer al bebé como si fuera suyo e iban a formar una familia de tres. Ahora quedaba decirle a su padre que estaba embarazada y tenían que averiguar quién era el padre biológico y por qué la habían drogado para dejarla embarazada. Pero ahora tocaba guardar reposo. Siendo un embarazo de alto riesgo no podría volar a Starling para averiguar quien era el padre y por qué lo había hecho.

continuara


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Sara llevaba muy mal eso de tener que estar en la cama y no poder casi moverse. Nyssa le había conseguido un home cinema y una selección de más de 400 películas para que se le hiciera más amena la espera cuando no pudiera estar con ella.

Nyssa había tenido varias misiones, las cuales las había realizado en un tiempo récord para volver lo antes posible junto a Sara. En una de ellas, se acercó al Hospital Memorial de Starling con la intención de sonsacar, por las buenas o por las malas, toda la información referente al embarazo de Sara. Por desgracia, no había podido averiguar nada.

El ginecólogo que atendió a Sara había muerto en un accidente de tráfico. Habia investigado todos los movimientos de sus cuentras corrientes de los dos últimos años pero no habia nada que se saliera de lo normal. Nyssa también había investigado todos las cuentas de sus familiares pero no había conseguido nada interesante.

Tambien había hurgado en su vida privada pero todo había sido en vano. Su vida era de lo más normal. Se había casado con su novia de toda la vida. Tenia un hijo de 30 años, el cual estaba casado y tenía una hija. Su mujer trabajaba como enfermera en una clínica dental. Así que todo era un callejón sin salida. Desgraciadamente parecía que no iban a poder averiguar quién era el padre y por qué lo habia hecho.

Tanto Quentin como Dinah se habían tomado muy bien la noticia de que iban a ser abuelos por primera vez a pesar de no saber quién era el padre biológico de la criatura. Sara les había contado todo por teléfono a sus padres. No quería secretos con ellos.

Dinah estaba deseando que Sara volviera a Starling y aunque era pronto empezó a hacer la canastilla lo antes posible. Quentin, a partir del sexto mes de embarazo, había decorado una de las dos habitaciones de las que disponía su piso para que cuando Sara volviese pudiera estar lo más comoda posible. De hecho, había hecho en su tiempo libre una cuna para su nieto o nieta. Dinah había tejido tres trajes en colores azul, rosa y verde.

Ra's estaba muy contento también por el embarazo. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de no saber quién era el padre. A Ra's le gustaba controlar todo y el no saber el nombre del progenitor le traía en un sin vivir.

Sara estaba comódamente sentada en su cama con una almohada en su espalda viendo una de las pocas películas que le quedaban por ver cuando Nyssa apareció. Solo hacia una semana que se había marchado para una misión en Australia.

Nyssa llevaba consigo una maleta de esas catalogadas como equipaje de mano en color granate. También traia consigo una pequeña nevera de viaje. Esto ultimo fue lo que más le llamó la atención a Sara. Siempre que Nyssa venía de viaje le traía algo de comida que a Sara le pudiera gustar.

Sara se incorporó en la cama y con una sonrisa dijo: - Bienvenida cariño. ¿Lo has conseguido?

Nysaa la miró con cara burlona y poniendo la nevera en la cama le contestó: - ¿Qué ha sido de "cariño te he echado de menos"?

\- Te fuiste hace sólo una semana. Y tengo antojo.

Nyssa abrió lentamente la nevera y siguió sonriendo. - Ya veo. Ahora mismo sólo te interesa mi nevera, ¿no?

Sara siguió moviéndose por la cama hasta llegar a la nevera y haciendo pucheros miró a Nyssa. – Vamos, Nyssa. Anda, sé buena, termina de abrir la nevera. Tengo hambre. No querrás que la niña salga con la forma de una nevera en la nalga, ¿no?

Nyssa miraba a Sara mientras le pegaba un suave manotazo en la mano. - ¿Hasta cuándo vas a usar la excusa de los antojos?

Sara sonrió tanto que se le marcaron los hoyuelos de las mejillas. - Mientras funcione... hasta qué de a luz.

Nyssa suspiraba al tiempo que decía: - Ya veo. Bueno, por lo menos esta vez tu antojo es algo más normal y no implica que me disfrace de enfermera o que coma escarabajos.

Sara le guiñó un ojo. – Bueno, ya sabes, esos antojos pueden volver.

\- Sara, no me voy a volver a disfrazar. Te lo digo desde ya. No me importa que a la niña le salga la forma de una jeringuilla en su nuca. Pero no me voy a volver a disfrazar.

Sara quitó la mano de Nyssa de la nevera y terminó de abrir dicha nevera para sacar de su interior lo que estaba deseando hincar el diente. - ¡Ayyy lo conseguiste! ¡Mi hamburguesa de carne de canguro! ¡TE QUIERO!

\- Yo también te quiero. Pero espera por favor. ¡La carne esta congelada! Hay que calentarla. No la podía traer fresca, se pondría mala. Voy a empezar a dejar de traerte tanta comida. En serio, estás engordando mucho. Cassandra me ha ducho que te pesó ayer y has ganado 18 kilos en lo que va de embarazo. Lo normal es 1 kilo por mes o como mucho dos. Y tú ya has ganado ¡tres por mes!

\- ¿Me estas diciendo... que estoy gorda?

Nyssa la miró con comprensión. Le habían dicho que algunas mujeres durante el embarazo tenian constantes cambios de humor debido a las hormonas pero nunca pensó que le pasaría con Sara. - A ver Sara, yo no estoy diciendo eso, cariño. Solo que no es bueno que comas tanto. Luego te va a costar horrores volver a tu peso. Ya no me quiero ni imaginar cuando te pongas tu traje de canario. Seguro que cuando intentes ponertelo después del embarazo no te va a entrar. Y no me quiero ni imaginar cuando te tengas que deslizar con la seda negra por alguna que se rompe.

Sara se puso a hacer pucheros, no podía creérselo. Nyssa le estaba llamado gorda. - Lo ves. Ya no te gusto tanto. Me estas llamando gorda.

Nyssa lanzó un breve suspiro. - ¡Ayy,hormonas!

Justo después del breve suspiro de Nyssa se oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Era Ra's. Se había acostumbrado a llamar a la puerta después de que hace un mes entrase sin llamar en la habitación y se encontrará a su hija y a Sara en una situación... comprometida.

\- Hija, escuché que habías llegado. ¿Qué tal fue todo?

\- Sin incidencias reseñables, padre.

Señalando la nevera, Ra's dijo: - Dame la comida. Voy a ordenar que se la calienten. Sara estuvo ayer toda la tarde hablando de esa hamburguesa.

Nyssa miró con curiosidad a su padre. Sabia que Sara y él se llevaban cada vez mejor. De hecho, Ra's había ido en numerosas ocasiones a hacer compañía a Sara mientras Nyssa estaba fuera por alguna misión. A Ra's no le parecía buena idea que Sara estuviera viendo peliculas todo el día mientras Nyssa no estaba en Nanda Parbat.

De hecho, Ra's había empezado a contarle su vida para entretenerla. Así que no era extraño que supiera que Sara estaba deseando hincarle el diente a esa hamburguesa porque se había pasado toda la tarde hablando de esa famosa hamburguesa. - ¿Ahora hasta ya hablas con él de tus antojos?

Sara guiñó un ojo a Nyssa. - De todos no.

Nyssa se mordió el labio. - Será mejor que le cuentes todo.

\- Será mejor. No quiero que se lleve una mala impresión de mi. Estuvimos hablando. Hemos llegado hasta cuando conoció a Napoleón. En serio Nyssa, si ahora tuviera un examen sobre los últimos 400 años de la historia de la humanidad iba a sacar un 10.

Nyssa se acercó a Sara, se puso de rodillas y le puso la mano derecha sobre la barriga. Con voz dulce dijo: - Bebé, hay algo que quiero que aprendas cuanto antes. Tu madre es una exagerada. No veas lo que le gusta exagerar.

Sara se puso las dos manos en sus caderas a modo de jarra. - ¿Es eso lo primero que le dices a nuestra hija después de tu vuelta? ¿Qué ha sido de... no le pegues tantas patadas a tu madre que va a tener el interior de su tripa que va a parecer un queso gruyere?

\- ¿Lo ves? Lo que te decía, una exagerada.

Sara hizo pucheros y cruzó los brazos. -Yo no soy exagerada.

\- Por cierto, bebé, no aprendas tú también a hacer pucheros. No voy a poder con las dos. Me han dado recuerdos para ti los abuelos. Estan deseando verte la cara por primera vez. El abuelo Quentin te ha hecho una cuna, con un canario tallado en la parte delantera. Y la abuela Dinah te ha hecho unos trajes. Son muy feos, pero te los tendremos que poner para no hacerle daño. Si te sacamos a la calle con esos trajes será cosa de Sara. Yo no te voy a sacar con eso. Asi que dime, ¿quién va a ser tu madre favorita?

Sara miraba hacia abajo a Nyssa y haciéndole burla: - ¿Ya estas intentando corromper a nuestra hija? ¿Qué ha sido eso del juego limpio?

\- Eso fue antes. Antes de que el bebé...

Sara le corrigió. - No le llames nuestro bebé. Llamale nuestra hija. Es una niña.

\- Todavía no lo sabes seguro, Sara. No se le ha visto en las ecografias.

\- Te digo que es una niña. Llamalo intuición maternofilial.

\- Esa palabra no existe, Sara.

Sara la miró y sacándole la lengua le dijo: - Eso lo dices porque la niña no pega patadas cuando le pones la mano en mi tripa. Quieres hacerle la pelota.

Nyssa hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Sara y volvió a susurrar: - Vamos cariño, llévale la contraria y pega una patada bien fuerte. Que yo lo note cariño. Vamos que tu puedes. Coge carrerilla como si fueras a golpear un balón.

Sara observó a Nyssa y no podía ser más feliz. Le encantaba como Nyssa le hablaba al bebé. Se moría por ver la cara de su niña mientras Nyssa tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña. Mientras sonreía le dijo: - Nyssa, es un bebé, no sabe lo que es un balón. Ademas, tú no tienes ni idea de deportes. No has jugado ni al béisbol ni al rugby ni al fútbol. Si no sabes ni lo que es un quarterback.

Nyssa siguió haciendo caso omiso de lo que decía Sara al tiempo que en tono de broma decía: - Ves cariño, ella podrá saber mucho de deportes como la jefa de las animadoras que se liga al quarterback titular del equipo del instituto pero la que de verdad te va a echar una mano con los deberes, voy a ser yo. Yo seré la que te ayude en los idiomas y en temas de geografía y filosofía.

\- Si claro, cómo no la vas a ayudar en temas de filosofía si tienes casi la misma edad que los filósofos. Son de tu quinta, ¿no cariño?

Nyssa sacó la lengua a Sara y siguió hablando al bebé. - Ves, cariño, encima cuenta unos chistes más malos. Y no sabe ni la edad de los filósofos, se cree que son del siglo pasado. Si quieres aprobar tendrás que pedirme ayuda a mi. Si le haces caso a ella... suspendes seguro cariño.

Sara, mientras se reía, volvió a poner los brazos en sus caderas. - No puedo creerme que le estés hablando de estudios a nuestra hija. Pero si todavía no ha nacido ¿y ya le estas hablando de deberes? Ya la has perdido. Yo voy a ser la madre guay.

Nyssa puso ojos y cogió a Sara de la mano. - Anda vamos, que ya te habrán calentado la comida. Cassandra me dijo que te había dicho que ya no hay riesgo y puedes moverte.

Sara había llegado ya casi a su octavo mes de embarazo. Ya no podían seguir durante más tiempo en Nanda Parbat. Habia que regresar a Starling si querían que el bebé naciera en Estados Unidos. Ra's se había encargado personalmente de preparar el jet para que nada fallara. Varios miembros de La Liga irían con ellas en todo momento y regresarian después a Nanda Parbat.

Ra's miró a Nyssa y dándole un pequeño abrazo le dijo: - Hija, la próxima vez que te vea ya tendrás a tu hija en brazos. Llámame en cuanto Sara se ponga de parto.

Nyssa pensó que jamás volvería a sentir orgullo por su padre después de que le pegara aquellos latigazos y de que le despojara de título de heredera. Ahora todo eso parecía tan lejano. Inclinando la cabeza y mirando con orgullo a su padre: - Gracias padre. Asi lo haré.

Ra's miró a Sara, le dio un suave abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Esto era algo que Nyssa jamás había pensado que vería en su vida. - Bueno Sara, espero que el alumbramiento sea lo más llevadero posible. Has sido entrenada para aguantar el dolor, no creo que alumbrar a un bebé sea más duro que por lo que has pasado todos estos añ suerte querida.

Despues de esto y tras una breve pausa con guiño incluido Ra's añadió: - Bueno Sara, cuando te vea dentro de un mes habrá un pequeño pajarito revoloteando junto a ti. Estoy deseando ver a al bebé correteando por Nanda Parbat. Hace tantos años que no veo un niño corriendo y robando comida por aquí.

Nyssa se quedó extrañada mirando a su padre. - ¿Robando comida?

\- Nyssa, ¿te crees que no lo sabía? Y ahora, dejémonos de palabras. A este paso el bebé va a nacer aquí y no va a obtener la nacionalidad americana. Buen viaje chicas. Nos vemos pronto.

Cuando estaban a punto de subir al avión, llegó Talia corriendo. Nyssa se puso enseguida en tensión y dando un paso al frente se puso delante de Sara. No se fiaba de su hermana.

Cuando Talia se quedó justo enfrente de su hermana, metió la mano en su túnica y justo cuando iba a sacar algo del interior Nyssa le agarró fuertemente la mano. - ¿QUÉ COÑO HACES TALIA?

Talia la miró con superioridad. - Quita tus manos de encima mío Nyssa. ¿Te recuerdo quién es la heredera?

Nyssa miró con desprecio a su hermana y soltó la mano de Talia. Lentamente, Talia volvió a meter su mano en la túnica y suavemente sacó un peluche de un pulpo.

\- Quería dar las gracias a Sara por ayudarme a conquistar al murciélago. Sin ella no habría sido posible. Asi que como os escuché hace una semana… No me mires así Nyssa. Me gusta controlar las cosas como lo hace padre. Asi que si. Escucho conversaciones. Por eso me enteré que Sara tenía un pequeño tiburón de peluche cuando era pequeña y que ese peluche se había perdido. Pensé que podíais dar este bebé pulpo a vuestro bebé.

Sara dió un paso al frente y se puso por delante de Nyssa cogiendo suavemente el peluche. - Muchas gracias Talia. Es un bonito detalle. Es una preciosidad. Será un honor darle este peluche a nuestra hija.

Talia miró con una pequeña sonrisa a Sara. - No las tienes que dar Sara.

Sara dió un suave codazo a Nyssa para que ésta diera también las gracias a Talia.

Nyssa la miró con extrañeza y con toda la naturalidad del mundo: - ¿Qué?

Sara puso su mano en el culo de Nyssa y dándole una suave palmadita le dijo: - Que no, Nyssa. Vamos. Venga.

Nyssa miró a Sara y a Talia y con poca sinceridad y algo de desprecio en su voz susurró: - Gracias Talia.

Después de esta pequeña conversación se subieron al avión. Sara le dijo a Nyssa que podía haber dicho mejor ese gracias. No en vano era un pequeño paso para todos que Talia hubiera tenido el detalle. A Nyssa no le parecía tan bueno el detalle y tampoco le parecía tan importante. Era un simple peluche. De hecho, aunque a Sara no le parecía bien, Nyssa había decidido analizar el peluche. No se fiaba que su hermana les hubiera regalado un peluche tóxico. Asi que hasta que no le hubiera hecho un examen exhaustivo ese peluche no iba a ser tocado por su bebé.

Sara le explicó a Nyssa que sus padres estaban deseando verlas. Así que cuando aterrizaran tenían que ir a verles directas porque les estaban esperando para cenar. Nyssa había mirado a Sara y viendo como Sara estaba de emocionada por ver de nuevo a sus padres no se pudo negar.

Sara le había explicado que su padre iba a hacer su famoso pollo a la cazadora y que se moría de ganas por degustar esa delicatessen. Poco después de esa conversación, Sara se quedó dormida durante el vuelo. Así que cuando se despertó y notó que estaban aterrizando se quedó muy sorprendida. No pensaba que se hubiera quedado dormida por tanto tiempo.

Cuando bajaron del avión algunos de los miembros de la Liga se prepararon para llevar las pertenencias de Sara y Nyssa a la casa que Nyssa había comprado en Starling previo consenso con Sara.

Mientras que Sara y Nyssa se estaban aproximando a casa de Quentin, Sara agarró de la mano a Nyssa y se puso justo enfrente de ella - Estas nerviosa.

Nyssa se rascó la nariz y la miró muy seria. - Yo no estoy nerviosa. Soy Nyssa al Ghul. Me han enseñado desde pequeña a mantener el control.

Sara sonrió. Le encantaba cuando Nyssa trataba de hacerse la dura. Puede que a otra persona Nyssa pudiera engañar, pero a Sara, no. - Si, estas nerviosa. Tienes el tic.

Nyssa la miró extrañada. - ¿El tic?

\- Si. Tienes un tic. Cuando estas nerviosa o cuando me mientes haces un tic que te delata.

A Nyssa no le extrañaba que Sara se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba nerviosa. Pero le tenia preocupada lo del tic. Si tenía un tic tendría un serio problema si alguna vez quería esconderle algo a Sara. La miró con curiosidad. - ¿Y no me vas a decir cual es mi tic?

Sara le sacó la lengua. - No. Pero hay algo que puedo hacer por ti para calmar esos nervios aunque no reconozcas que estas nerviosa. Algo que seguramente te va a gustar más que saber cual es tu tic.

Nyssa le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad. - ¿Y que es?

Sara se aproximo más y mirando a Nyssa a los ojos le dió un apasionado beso mientras se fundían en un abrazo. Nyssa bajo suavemente su mano hasta llegar al culo de Sara, cuando de repente se oyó una voz: - ¡LAS MANOS DONDE PUEDA VERLAS AL GHUL!

El beso se rompió y Nyssa pudo ver quien era la persona que les había interrumpido.

Sara se separó de Nyssa y fue derecha a darle un fuerte abrazo. - Papá. ¡Que ganas tenía de verte! Pero podías haber esperado un poquito, ¿no?

Continuara


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Quentin se quedó mirando a su niña. Parecia mentira que ya fuera a hacerle abuelo. Cuando Nyssa había venido en un par de ocasiones a Starling le había enseñado las ecografias del bebé y había hablado con Sara varias veces por semana. Pero verla así de repente embarazada de casi 8 meses... Simplemente le había sorprendido verla tan enorme.

De repente, le vino la imagen de cuando él y Sara iban a pescar y como la enseñó a batear en la parte trasera de la casa. Como los domingos por la mañana se iban los dos a ver el partido de los Rockets y como criticaban a los jugadores del equipo rival al tiempo que comían un perrito caliente con un vaso gigante de Coca-Cola.

 _Quentin estaba de pies y gesticulando con las dos manos.-¡TOM ERES UN INÚTIL, NO SABES DARLE A LA BOLA! ¡TE VAS A IR FUERA,VAS A POR EL TERCER STRIKE!_

 _Sara también estaba de pie. Puso sus dos manos cerca de su boca para usarlas a modo de megáfono. - Papá, cálmate. Así no vas a conseguir nada. ¡HASTA MI ABUELITA DARÍA A LA BOLA! ¡ERES UN INÚTIL, POR ESO TU MUJER TE ENGAÑA CON TU PITCHER! ¡CALZONAZOS!._

 _Quentin miró contrariado a su hija. -Sara, ¿qué sabes de tu eso? Eres una niña._

 _Sara, sonriendo, y con cara de saber de todo le dijo: - Papá, tengo 14 años. Es una forma de hablar. ¡HAS VISTO TOM, ERES UN INÚTIL, NO SIRVES PARA NADA!_

 _Quentin se echó las manos a la cabeza. - Sabes Sara. Me encantaría que no crecieras nunca. Voy a echar de menos estos momentos._

 _Sara abrazó a su padre. - Nunca me perderás. Siempre serás mi papá._

 _Quentin puso cara de pena. Sabia que tarde o temprano su niña crecería. - Eso dices ahora Sara. Te queda poco para ser una adolescente y estarás loca por salir con tíos y ya no querrás ir con tu viejo a los sitios._

 _Sara dio un suspiro. - Papá, por favor, deja de hablar así. En serio, ¿tío y viejo? No uses esas palabras. En serio,no. Es muy triste cuando intentas hablar como la gente joven._

 _\- Pero vosotros habláis así._

 _-Pero en ti suena muy raro._

También le vino a la mente como unos meses después de esta conversación Sara había cambiado. Habia vuelto de pasar el verano en casa de su abuela materna en Tampa como premio por sus buenas notas. Laurel, por el contrario, había preferido ir a un campamento a aprender alemán.

Pero Sara, su niña, con la que compartía tantas aficiones había decidido a la vuelta que ya era muy grande para ir a pescar e ir al estadio con su padre. Quentin recordó como había discutido con Dinah diciendo que seguro que Morgana, la madre de Dinah, había hecho que Sara se despendolara sólo para fastidiarle.

Morgana odiaba a Quentin desde el primer día que lo vió y nunca había cambiado .Morgana en su día le dijo a Quentin que le quitaría el cariño de Sara, como él le había quitado el cariño de Dinah.

 _Quentin llevaba una gorra de los Rockets puesta y otra en su mano. - ¡Vamos Sara! ¡Llegamos tarde! Va a empezar el partido._

 _Sara apareció bajando las escaleras, llevando una minifalda de color negro y un top blanco.- No puedo papá. He quedado con Steve._

 _Quentin se quedó mirando a su hija de arriba a abajo.- Uno, no vas a salir con esas pintas de casa. Dos, no vas a quedar con ese Steve ni con ningún otro que yo no conozca. Y tres, te vienes conmigo a ver a los Rockets._

 _Sara miró con mucho desprecio a Quentin. Le había costado mucho conseguir que Steve le pidiera una cita. Normalmente los chicos no se les acercaban nunca a Sara ni a Laurel. No ayudaba que su padre fuera policía y amenazara con la pistola a cualquier chico que trajeran a casa. – Uno, mi ropa está bien. Dos, voy a quedar con Steve, llevo mucho tiempo esperando que me pida salir. Y tres, ya no soy una niña para ir contigo al béisbol._

 _Quentin estaba que explotaba. –Uno, estas castigada. Y dos, no me copies cuando hablo._

 _Sara miró con cara de pena a su madre. -Vamos mamá, dile algo. No puedo faltar. Convencele. Por fi._

 _Dinah miró a Quentin y vio que si le llevaba la contraria iban a tener luego una discusión así que no le quedó más remedio que darle la razón a su marido aunque sabía que eso le iba a hacer daño a su hija. - Cariño, lo siento. Pero tu padre tiene razón. Tienes que hacerle caso._

 _Sara miró cabreada a los dos. No podía creérselo. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado detrás de Steve, ¿no iba a poder estar con él? Así que empezó a subir las escaleras a su habitación bastante cabreada. - Bien. Pero luego no os extrañéis cuando prefiera a la abuela antes que a vosotros._

 _Pocos minutos después de esto, Sara usó las sábanas que había en su cuarto para bajar desde su habitación a la calle. Horas despues, Quentin había descubierto que Sara le había desobedecido y se había escapado. Quentin la había castigado por primera vez: un mes sin salir a la calle, sólo para ir y venir del instituto._

\- Vaya, cariño. Nyssa ha sido muy generosa diciendo que habías engordado un poquito. Debe de quererte mucho. Estás ¡ENORME!

Sara miró con cara de pocos amigos a su padre. - ¿En serio papá? ¿Lo primero que haces al verme es interrumpir mi beso y llamarme gorda?

Quentin volvió a abrazar a su hija. -Perdona cariño. Se me había olvidado el tema de las hormonas. Tu madre también estaba muy susceptible. Vamos a subir, la cena está casi lista.

Sara miró con sorpresa a su padre. -¿Has dejado el pollo en el horno?

Quentin, muy seguro, le guiñó un ojo. - Sara, el pollo no va a salir corriendo. Ademas, tenía que bajar a la tienda a comprar vino.

Sara miró a su padre sorprendida. Su padre era alcohólico, no podía tomar ni una gota de alcohol. Y a ella no le gustaba el vino. - ¿Vino, papá?

\- Que tu y yo no bebamos no implica que Nyssa no pueda beber. He comprado un vino de la región de Burdeos. Me dijiste que eran sus preferidos, ¿no?

Nyssa miró a Quentin. Parecía que al final las cosas entre ellos iban viento en popa. Quentin le había perdonado el secuestro y el envenenamiento. - Muchas gracias. No te tenías que haber molestado.

\- Es un placer. Y ahora, vamos arriba chicas.

Nyssa probó el famoso pollo a la cazadora de la familia Lance. Esta vez, el pollo era una delicia y no lo que Sara había intentado hacer hace 3 años en Nanda Parbat cuando casi quemó la cocina. -Estaba todo delicioso, Quentin. Espero que nos de un día la receta para poder hacerla.

Quentin estaba sorprendido. - No hay problema querida. Pero Sara sabe la receta. Creo que ella podrá hacer esta comida cuando quieras.

Con ligera sorna Nyssa contestó: - Quentin, creo que Sara no sabe muy bien como hacer este plato o por lo menos no sabe los tiempos que tiene que estar en el horno.

Sara se cruzó de brazos. - Vamos Nyssa, sólo fue una vez.

Nyssa sacó la lengua a Sara. – Sí, Sara, una vez. Pero ese pollo parecía que había estado en una carbonera. Estaba negro por dentro y por , por llamarlo pollo, porque no se sabía lo que era aquello. Por no decir que casi quemas toda la cocina.

Sara le respondió también sacándole la lengua. -Ves, esa es la razón por la que no he vuelto a cocinar, Nyssa. No quiero provocar ningún incidente y que tu padre me vuelva a odiar.

Nyssa se ofreció a recoger la cocina para que Sara y Quentin se pusieran al día. Enseguida Sara y Quentin se fueron al sofá y se quedaron hablando hasta que Sara se quedó dormida. Estando el embarazo tan adelantado, Sara se pasaba la mitad de las horas durmiendo.

Con ironía en su voz Nyssa dijo: - Vaya, ya decía yo que Sara estaba tardando en quedarse dormida.

Quentin había cogido una manta y había tapado a Sara. – Sí, la verdad es que se ha quedado dormida enseguida.E staba muy cansada del viaje y eso que me ha dicho que ha dormido casi todo el tiempo. Me ha dicho que ha quedado mañana con la señorita Smoak y con Oliver Queen.

Nyssa forzó una sonrisa. - El señor Queen. Sí, algo he escuchado. Han quedado mañana por la mañana. Yo aprovecharé para ver si la casa está en orden.

Mientras Nyssa dijo esto, Sara comenzó a despertarse. - Vaya, me volví a quedar dormida. Vamos a tener que marcharnos papá, se ha hecho tarde.

Quentin miró a Nyssa. - ¿Por qué no os quedáis aquí esta noche? Ya es tarde. Y además, está la habitación de Sara por estrenar.

Nyssa dijo: - Ya veo de quién ha aprendido Sara a hacer pucheros. Por mi me parece perfecto. Creo que es buena idea. Nos quedamos esta noche aqui y ya mañana por la mañana Sara puede ir a ver a Felicity mientras yo coloco parte de la mudanza.

Sara sonrió mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano. - Bueno pues entonces vamos a la cama, que tengo sueño.

Cuando Sara iba a su dormitorio de la mano de Nyssa se oyó la voz de Quentin. - Ehhhh, una cosita chicas. ¿Estáis casadas?

Sara y Nyssa le miraron con incredulidad al tiempo que decían: - No.

Quentin puso sus manos en su cadera. - Bueno, por eso mientras no estéis casadas, no dormiréis juntas bajo mi techo. Asi que Nyssa, hay tienes una manta. El sofá es muy cómodo.

Sara se quejó. - Papá.

Quentin señaló el sofá. - Ni papá, ni papo, ni papi ni nada. Mi casa, mis reglas. Si queréis dormir juntas es muy sencillo. Casaos y os dejaré. Hasta entonces… el sofá es muy cómodo.

\- Sara, no te preocupes, tu padre está en su derecho. De todas formas, es solo una noche. Ademas, la culpable de que no estemos casadas es tuya. Si me hubieras dicho que si las dos veces que te lo pedí, no tendríamos este problema.

Sara dio un breve suspiro. - Ya estamos otra vez. No era el momento.

\- ¿Ninguna de las dos veces? Bueno , ya sabes lo que te dije. Si quieres que nos casemos un día, tendrás que pedírmelo tú.

\- Espera... ¿le dijiste que no? ¿Dos veces?

\- Sí, papá. Dos veces. Y ahora, ¿dejamos el temita?

\- ¿Cómo se lo pediste?

Sara cogió e hizo una señal de que iba a cortar el cuello a su padre si no cerraba la boca. - ¡PAPÁ,YA!

\- Vale, vale, no digo nada ya.

En mitad de la noche, Sara se levantó y salió de su habitación y entró de puntillas en el salón para no despertar a su padre. En voz baja y meneando suavemente el hombro de Nyssa: - Hola, ¿estas despierta?

Nyssa abrió un ojo y con paciencia en su voz: - No querida, ya no.

Sara se acercó más a Nyssa, dándole un dulce beso en los labios. Hacia tanto tiempo que no intentaba colar a una pareja en su habitación que le parecía de lo más dulce y apetecible. - Nyssa, ¿qué te parece si... vienes a mi habitación?

Nyssa miró a Sara con una sonrisa burlona. - Sara, tu padre ha dicho que no podemos.

Sara optó por poner un tono suplicante en su voz. Sabia muy bien que cuando Nyssa decía no era no. - Vamos Nyssa, por favor. Anda, que no te pido nunca nada.

Nyssa se incorporó en su asiento. No quería tener problemas con Quentin ahora que parece que se llevaban bien. Y no quería ni imaginarse que pasaría si Quentin las descubriera juntas cuando había dejado dicho que mientras estuvieran bajo su techo y no estuvieran casadas nada de dormir juntas. Ademas, sólo iba a ser esta noche, tampoco era tan grave. - ¿Que no me pides nunca nada? ¿Saco la lista de tus antojos en estos meses?

Sara cruzó sus brazos. - Esa no era yo, esa era nuestra hija.

Nyssa la miraba haciéndola burla. - Si, claro, ha sido todo cosa de ella.

Sara cogió la mano de Nyssa y tiró de ella para darle otro suave beso. - Vamos Nyssa, quiero dormir contigo. Mi padre no se tiene por qué enterar. Si no vamos a hacer nada, mira como estoy, apenas me puedo mover. ¡Por favor, ven conmigo!

Nyssa soltó la mano de Sara y con una voz suave pero decidida le susurró: - He dicho no. Y es mi última palabra.

De repente se encendió la luz principal del salón. Era Quentin. Se había despertado. - Por Dios Sara, ¿no puedes esperar a mañana? Te ha dicho que no. No seas tan pesada. Y deja de provocarla.

Sara señaló a Quentin y Nyssa con una mirada de una niña que no se ha salido con la suya. - Vosotros dos os estáis poniendo de acuerdo. Que sepáis que no me gusta.

Tanto Quentin como Nyssa se miraron, y se echaron a reír. Quentin le dijo a Nyssa: - Que sepas que con esto has ganado muchos puntos. Has respetado mi opinión a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, a pesar de los lloriqueos de mi hija.

Nyssa le miró con un profundo respeto. - Tu casa, tus reglas.

Sara estaba ya en el umbral de la puerta dispuesta a entrar en su habitación. - Que sepas Nyssa, que voy a soñar con el socorrista buenorro de Maui.

Quentin miró a Nyssa preguntándole ¿qué socorrista?

\- Un socorrista que salvó a mi hermana de morir ahogada en una misión. En aquel entonces tu hija y yo no estábamos juntas y Sara estaba babeando por él cada vez que lo veía.

\- Y tu tenías un celos terribles Nyssa. Y eso que no nos habíamos liado todavía.

Nyssa volvió a mirar a Sara. - Bien, sueña lo que quieras con él. Pero al final con quién estas es conmigo y mientras no hagas nada, sueña todo lo que quieras. Porque quieras o no, la que saldré al final en tus sueños seré yo. Ale querida,que duermas bien.

Quentin ya no podía reírse más. Viendo que se iban a respetar sus opiniones se fue a la cama dejando a Nyssa durmiendo en el sofá y a una Sara con un pequeño mosqueo en su habitación.

Cuando Sara se levantó, se fue a la cocina y se encontró a Quentin y Nyssa charlando amigablemente. A Sara se le iluminaron los ojos, ¡había tortitas!

\- ¡DIOS TORTITAS! ¡OS QUIERO!

En el momento en el que Sara se dispuso a meterse el primer bocado de una de las tortitas en la boca soltó: - ¡MIERDA!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Sara se levantó. - Es que creo que he roto aguas.

Quentin y Nyssa fueron corriendo donde ella. - ¡Cariño, tienes un charco ahí debajo! ¡Ya viene el BEBÉ!

\- Hija, pero, ¿como no te has enterado de las contracciones?

Sara dijo justificandose: - Es que... estoy aconstumbrada al dolor.

-Chicas... una preguntita... ehh, ¿dónde habéis aparcado el coche?

\- No, papá. Nos trajeron los miembros de La Liga.

\- Pues yo chicas... no tengo coche y hay huelga de ambulancias. Tenenos un problema.

Nyssa se puso muy sería. -Bueno, ante todo, tranquilidad. Yo he visto videos de partos por si llegado el momento hay que ayudar a traer un niño al mundo. Así que tranquilidad. Vamos a tumbarte primero en el sofá a ver si el bebé ha coronado.

Quentin se frotaba las manos. - Eso, tranquilidad. A las primerizas se les suele retrasar el parto, no al contrario.

Nyssa se echó las manos a la cabeza. - ¡RÁPIDO QUENTIN, HIERVE AGUA, TRAE UNAS SÁBANAS Y UNAS TIJERAS! ¡VEO LA CABEZA DEL BEBÉ!

\- Sara hija, tranquila, todo va a salir bien. No te preocupes. Siento que no haya una epidural para pincharte. Aunque por tu tranquilidad, no parece que la necesites.

Sara intentó calmar a su padre mientras jadeaba. - Tranquilo, este dolor es llevadero. Los he tenido peores como cuando me cosieron la espalda sin anestesia. Asi que no te preocupes por el dolor.

Nyssa estaba enfrente de Sara cogiendo con suavidad la cabeza del bebé. Mientras Sara empujaba, Nyssa le susurraba frases de ánimo en árabe. - Chicas… no digo que no sea bonito pero por favor, hablad en inglés que nos enteremos todos.

\- Perdón Quentin, es la costumbre. Vamos, pequeña empuja, un poco más, ya casi está.

\- Cuando descubra quién es el padre le voy a estrujar, ahora si que dueleeeeee.

Nyssa seguía animando mientras sujetaba la mitad del cuerpo del bebé. - Venga vamos, que ya queda poco Sara.

\- No me puedo creer que vaya a ver a mi nieto enseguida. Es tan bonito. Aunque tu madre, Sara, nos va a matar por no haberla avisado antes.

\- Tranquilo Quentin, eso es lo de menos. Dentro de unos minutos podrá ver al bebé si quiere. Vamos. Un último empujón.

Sara estaba agotada, estaba sudando a mares y maldiciendo al padre de la criatura aunque no supiera su nombre. - Serás cabron, cuando te pille te voy a cortar en rodajas hijo de...

\- Cariño, reserva tus fuerzas, ¡ya sólo queda el último empujón! ¡Tú puedes!

Como le había dicho Nyssa, con el último empujón terminó de salir el bebé.

Nyssa sujeto al bebé, le dió una pequeña palmadita en el culo y empezó a llorar. Al final, la intuición no le había fallado a Sara, era una niña. Con el pelo rubio, el poco que tenía por cierto. Y con unos ojos azules color cielo. Nyssa pensaba que era la cosita más bonita que había visto nunca y no pudo evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

Acto seguido, puso al bebé en brazos de Sara mientras a Quentin tambien se le caía alguna lagrimilla que otra. - Tenías razón Sara, es una niña. Una niña preciosa.

En el momento que Sara cogió a su hija en brazos sintió una emoción que jamás había sentido. - Hola, cosita bonita. Ya has nacido y estas aquí con tus dos mamás y el abuelito.

Nyssa dijo muy segura: - Si algo bueno ha tenido que se adelante el parto es que mañana no tengas que ver a Oliver Queen.

\- Nyssa, no es por amargaste la fiesta querida, pero... seguramente vendrá él. Tanto Felicity como él me dijeron que tenían muchas ganas de verme. Así que al final me verá. Pero no tienes que preocuparte. No estoy interesada en él.

Quentin seguía mirando a su primera nieta y no pudo evitar también llorar. Se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se secó las lágrimas. - Creo que vamos a necesitar tres baberos y no precisamente para la pequeña. Mi primera nieta. El orgullo de su abuelo. Eres igualita a tu mamá cuando nació. Bueno, no es que no me guste lo de cosita bonita pero... ¿qué nombre le vais a poner?

Sara miró a su bebé. - Atenea. La diosa de la guerra, la sabiduría y la estrategia.

Continuara


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

La noticia del nacimiento de Atenea corrió como la pólvora. Todo el equipo Arrow al completo había hablado con Sara por teléfono, informandole de que por la tarde irían a ver a la pequeña. Querian que Sara descansara un poco del parto y que la familia de Sara aprovechara para disfrutar de las primeras horas de Atenea.

Algo que Sara no sabía que había pasado hasta que el equipo Arrow no se lo comunicó es que habían hecho una porra para ver quien acertaba el nombre del bebé. Para desgracia de todos los miembros del equipo, nadie había acertado el nombre. Asi que decidieron añadir ese dinero para hacerle un regalo más grande a la que todos llamaron su ahijada.

Para desgracia de Quentin, otra de las personas que anunció la visita para los próximos días era Morgana, la abuela de Sara. Nyssa llamó también a su padre para darle la buena nueva. Ra's le dijo que en cuanto dejara unos asuntos preparados, volaría a Starling a conocer a la pequeña.

Dinah fue la primera en llegar, quería tener entre sus brazos a su nieta cuanto antes. Aunque Dinah trató de ocultarlo, se podía notar que no le gustaba el nombre de su nieta. Esperaba que le hubieran puesto Dinah como ella o al menos Laurel, en memoria de su hija fallecida. Pero Sara había sido tajante. La niña se llamaba Atenea sin segundo nombres.

Sara estaba tumbada en su cama mirando como su madre estaba acunando a Atenea.

"Hola bonita, ¿quién es la niña más bonita del mundo?". Dinah siguió sonriendo y dándole besitos a la pequeña. "¿A que quieres mucho a tu abuelita? ¿A qué si?"

Nyssa se sentó al lado de Sara y le susurró: "Tu madre sabe que la niña no va a responderle, ¿no?"

Sara miró a Nyssa y a su madre. "Es una forma de hablar. Deberias fijarte en como le hablas tú a la pequeña."

"Si, pero yo tengo una excusa, traje a esta niña a este mundo." Le pegó un manotazo a Sara en el hombro. "Además, cuando lo digo yo, no suena tan ñoño."

Sara le sacó la lengua. "Suena igual de bien". Se acercó más al oído de Nyssa. "Pero tenías razón, los trajes que hizo mi madre a Atenea son horribles."

Nyssa se rió. "Te lo dije. Si le ponemos esos trajes durante mucho tiempo nos lo va a tener en cuenta cuando sea mayor."

Dinah miró con orgullo de abuela a su nieta. "Mira Sara, se ha quedado dormidita. Es un angelito. Dentro de poco se despertará y te pedirá de comer. Voy a dejarla en la cuna un ratito"

En cuanto Dinah dejó a Atenea en su cuna, salió de la habitación para volver al cabo de no más de 2 minutos y trajo consigo una bolsa con un regalo en su interior.

Nyssa seguía sentada en la cama al lado de Sara. "Dime que tu madre no ha hecho más trajes a Atenea," le dijo a Sara susurrándole al oído.

"Esperemos que no."

Dinah las miró. Vio a su hija muy feliz. Después de todo por lo que había pasado su hija se merecía ser feliz. Todos se merecían ser felices. Dinah puso una sonrisa. "Os he oído. Tranquilas, no más trajes. Conozco mis limitaciones, pero Dios, sois un poquito exageradas, no son tan feos."

Sara se reincorporó en la cama. "¿Qué llevas en la bolsa, mamá?", dijo con impaciencia.

Dinah ignoró el comentario de su hija. "Ya veo que sigue igual de impaciente que cuando era pequeña. ¿No trata de rebuscar sus regalos por la casa cuando llega su cumpleaños, Nyssa?"

Nyssa se tapó su boca con la mano. "En realidad Dinah, eso me lo ha pegado y soy yo peor que ella."

Dinah sacó el regalo de la bolsa y se lo dió a Sara. "Toma, ábrelo. Creo que te gustará. Bueno, en realidad, el regalo es para mi nieta. Creo que te gustará que ella lo tenga." Dinah no paraba de mirar a su hija .A pesar del tiempo que había pasado seguía siendo la misma niña a la que le brillaban los ojos cada vez que veía un regalo envuelto en papel de regalo.

Sara desenvolvió el regalo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. "¡MAMÁ, ES SHARKY!". Sara abrazó fuertemente al peluche de tiburón que tenía cuando era pequeña.

Aunque parecía una mujer fuerte que había luchado contra tantas cosas allí estaba Sara Lance, abrazando, besando y oliendo su peluche de cuando era pequeña. "Mamá, pensaba que lo habías tirado. ¡No me lo puedo creer, tengo a Sharky!"

Nyssa se levantó de la cama. Bueno, se levantó porque no le quedaba más remedio. Sara casi le había tirado de la cama de la emoción de abrazar a Sharky- "¿En serio está besando y abrazando a ese peluche?"

Sara no dejaba de darle besos a Sharky. "Sharky, por fin te veo, nadie nos va a separar."

Dinah se reia viendo a su hija. "Nyssa, me parece que Sara se ha olvidado de nosotras."

"Ya veo." Miró a Sara y saludandola con la mano: "Cariño, cariño, hola, tu madre y yo estamos aquí."

Sara se quedó mirando a Nyssa mientras le corría una lágrima por la mejilla. "Ya lo se. Pero a Sharky hace muchos años que no lo veo. Es lo único que me queda de mi infancia, todo lo demás lo tiraron cuando pensaban que había muerto .De hecho, pensaba que Sharky había ido también a la basura. Así que por mucho que mamá haya dicho que el peluche es para nuestra hija, no es así. Lo siento, pero Sharky es mío. Ademas ya tiene el pulpito que nos regaló tu hermana."

Dinah se acercó a la cama de su hija. "Cariño, lo siento. Yo había guardado todas tus cosas en un trastero pero tu hermana estaba convencida de que habías muerto y lo tiró todo. Todo salvo a Sharky, que se lo guardó en su habitación. Ya sabes que adoraba a ese muñeco también". Dinah siguió acariciando el cabello de su hija. "Cariño, créeme, cuando esta bebita te pida a Sharky se lo darás con todo tu amor. No podrás resistirte a negarle nada. Créeme."

De repente entró Quentin seguido de Oliver y Felicity. Venian cargados de bolsas con regalos y hasta con un carricoche. Parecía que se habían traído toda la tienda entera. Oliver no había escatimado en regalos.

Felicity se lanzó a los brazos de Sara. "¡Quién diría que acabas de tener un hijo hace unas horas! ¡Estás como si nada!" Felicity miró el tiburón y lo cogió por la aleta. "Vaya, qué tiburón. ¿Que hace este peluche por aquí?"

Nyssa cogió con cariño a Sharky y guiñandole un ojo: "Yo que tú Felicity, no trataría así a este tiburón. Sara es muy protectora con él." Nyssa dejó con mucho cuidado a Sharky en la cuna junto a Atenea.

En realidad, a Nyssa le parecía gracioso, su hija no había hecho más que nacer y ya estaba rodeada por animales. El canario tallado en la cuna y dentro de ella protegiendo a Atenea estaban púlpito y Sharky. Nyssa pensó que alguien debía de poner nombres a los peluches que fuera recibiendo Atenea porque si fuera por Sara los peluches iban a tener nombres muy poco originales.

Nyssa todavía se acordaba que Sara no se quiso poner el nombre de canario en La Liga si no que fue ella la que se lo escogió. Si por Sara hubiera sido se hubiera llamado La Pecas. Nyssa le había dicho que ese nombre no era para llevarlo en La Liga porque con él, nadie la tomaría en serio.

Felicity se empujó las gafas para arriba. "Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Esos peluches forman parte de algo, de un aquarium o algo?

Oliver no pudo por menos. "FELICITY."

Felicity miró contrariada a Oliver. "Qué? No le he dicho que le hemos cogido todos los peluches del Aquarium de Starling." Felicity se tapó su boca con la mano. "Upss, lo siento."

Oliver se reía, sabía que a Felicity, por la emoción de ver a la pequeña y ver de nuevo a Sara, iba a meter la pata, por eso algunos de los regalos que había comprado él los guardaba en secreto. "Bueno, ahora ya sabéis qué contienen la mayor parte de las bolsas." Oliver le guiñó un ojo a Sara.

Mientras tanto, Nyssa estaba de pies, cerca de la cuna y con los brazos cruzados. Le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Oliver. "Vamos a empezar a abrir todos esos regalos Felicity, no quiero que la niña se despierte con hambre y Sara le tenga que dar de comer con el Sr Queen delante.

Oliver se enderezó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos mirando a Sara. "No te preocupes Nyssa, las tengo muy vistas."

Nyssa tiró una de las bolsas al suelo, se acercó a Oliver y le agarró por la pechera. "Dame una razón más para sacarte los ojos aquí mismo."

"Nyssa, vamos, calmate. Sueltale." Sara no quería que un momento tan bonito como era este, sus amigos viniendo a ver a su hija, se estropeará por un ataque de celos. "No es para tanto, sólo te está vacilando."

Nyssa soltó a Oliver. "Te libras porque Sara me lo ha pedido." Nyssa levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha. "Como vuelvas a decir tonterías de ese calibre, te prometo que nada ni nadie podrá pararme. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?"

Oliver se acercó lentamente a Nyssa. "Tranquila Nyssa. Sara y yo sólo somos amigos. Amigos con un pasado juntos, pero en definitiva, amigos. Ella es la que mejor me conoce. Y aunque no me caes bien.."

Sara veía que las cosas se estaban complicando y todo por una broma. "OLIVER"

"Déjame continuar, Sara. No me caes bien Nyssa, al igual que yo a ti tampoco te caigo bien. Pero por Sara, estoy dispuesto a firmar el hacha de guerra". Oliver sacó su mano derecha y se la ofreció a Nyssa en señal de paz.

Nyssa miró con desprecio a Oliver y después de echar un rápido vistazo a Sara decidió aceptar la ofrenda de paz de Oliver. Sabia que Sara sería feliz viéndolos llevarse bien. Nyssa le ofreció su mano a Oliver y se la estrechó. "Esta bien Sr. Queen. Por Sara y por Atenea acepto". Nyssa soltó su mano de la de Oliver y volvió a amenazarle. "Pero si veo que tonteas con Sara, te rajo. Luego no digas que no te he avisado."

Oliver volvió a meterse su mano en el bolsillo. "Tranquila. Ya me quedó claro hace meses que no tengo nada que hacer con Sara porque está enamorada de ti. Sara y yo sólo somos amigos. Buenos amigos. Pero nada más. Es más, para que veas que voy en serio en esto de llevarnos tu y yo bien te he traído un regalo."

Oliver le ofreció una de las bolsas con regalos a Nyssa.

"Espera Oliver, no me habías dicho que le habías comprado algo a Nyssa." Felicity no le quitaba el ojo a Nyssa. No sabía que Oliver le había comprado algo.

Oliver sonreía. "No quería que se te escapara, Felicity". Oliver se acercó más a Sara y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Tranquila, a ti también te he traído un par de cosas. No ibas a ser menos que ella. Oliver le entregó a Sara una bolsa pequeña de una joyería que contenía en su interior un sobre y una pequeña cajita.

Sara comenzó a abrir el sobre y se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos "¡Dios Oliver!" Era un pase doble de temporada para ver a Los Rockets en asientos vip. "Me encanta, Oliver." Sara enseñó el pase de temporada a todos

Nyssa miró a Oliver con el ceño fruncido. "¿En serio baseball? Sara, será mejor que le digas a tu padre que te acompañe, yo odio el baseball."

Sara, mientras, abrió con cuidado la cajita, y no pudo por menos echarse una mano a su boca. "¡Oliver, es precioso!

Felicity se acercó corriendo a Sara. "¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

Sara mostró a Felicity y Nyssa el colgante que le había regalado Oliver. Era un canario con una flecha con plumas en color negro y rojo en el pico. "Oliver, me encanta."

Oliver cogió el colgante de entre las manos de Sara y se lo puso alrededor del cuello. "Además, le he puesto un pequeño localizador para que Nyssa pueda localizar a su canario en el caso de que se pierda."

Nyssa suspiró. "En realidad, no le pillo el humor al señor Queen."

Felicity le dio una palmada en el hombro a Nyssa. "Yo tampoco le pillo, y eso que llevo casi tres años trabajando con él."

"Vamos Nyssa, me muero por ver qué te ha regalado Oliver, ábrelo ya."

Nyssa abrió el paquete. No tenía muchas expectativas en él siendo un regalo de quién era. Nyssa se pensaba que sería alguna chorrada o alguna cosa por el estilo, un babero o una bomba fétida. Pero para sorpresa de Nyssa, era un regalo magnífico. "Gracias , es una mochila porta bebés preciosa." Nyssa se colgó la mochila para probarla.

Sara miró a Nyssa, se le caía la baba viéndola con el porta bebé. Estaba deseando verla llevando a Atenea junto a ella. "¡Nyssa, te queda genial!"

Nyssa sonreía y se miraba en el espejo con la mochila portabebes puesta. "La verdad es que si. Me queda genial. Cuando se despierte Atenea deberíamos probarla."

Sara sonrió a Oliver. "Vaya Ollie, parece que has acertado con el regalo."

Felicity le dió una palmadita en el culo a Oliver. "Si jefe, la tienes en el bote."

Sara se rió. En serio, Felicity era la tía más graciosa que había conocido nunca. A pesar del juego que se traían Oliver y Felicity ésta era feliz con su novio Barry, el chico de Central City.

Habian pasado un par de horas desde que Oliver y Felicty se habían marchado de la casa de Quentin. Durante estas horas, Atenea se había despertado, había comido y Quentin había cambiado el pañal a su nieta. Mientras, Dinah y Nyssa habían preparado todos los regalos que le habían traído a Atenea y se los habían dado a algunos de los miembros de La Liga.

Nyssa quería que a la mañana siguiente tanto ella como Sara y Atenea estuvieran en su casa. Quentin le había dicho a Nyssa que si el motivo era que tenía que dormir en el sofá que no se preocupara, que le dejaba compartir la misma habitación que Sara. Nyssa, muy amablemente, le había dicho que ese no era el motivo. El motivo era que se tenían que adaptar a la nueva casa cuanto antes mejor.

Nyssa le había dicho a Quentin que la casa disponía de la habitación de Sara y de ella, así como la futura habitación de Atenea y 3 habitaciones más para los invitados. Asi que tanto él como Dinah estaban invitados a la casa a pasar los días que quisieran. Algo que tanto Dinah como Quentin habían aceptado con tal de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con la pequeña.

Nyssa había vuelto a hablar con Ra's y éste le había dicho que en un par de días volaría a Starling para conocer a la pequeña querubína. Palabras textuales.

De repente sonó la puerta y Quentin fue a abrirla .Con él, vino una visita que Sara jamás pensó que vendría a verla. Era Tommy Merlyn. Y como no, venía también con un regalo.

Tommy se acercó a Sara y le dio un beso en la mejilla ante la mirada de cabreo de Nyssa, que no entendía como todas las visitas, en especial los ricachones de Starling, tenían que besar siempre a Sara.

Sara sonrió. No se esperaba que Tommy viniera a verla, sobre todo después de que ella y Oliver ya no estaban juntos. "¡Qué alegría verte Tommy! Si te soy sincera, no esperaba esta visita. Pensé que ya no querrías ser amigo mío, como Oliver y yo no estamos juntos."

Tommy señaló a Nyssa. "A decir verdad, me gusta más ella que Oliver, Sara."

Sara le pegó un manotazo a Tommy. "Ehh ni mirarla, que te conozco Tommy." Sara levantó su mano derecha y usó su dedo índice y su dedo medio a modo de tijera. "Si veo que le echas una mirada de esas lascivas tuyas, te la corto."

Tommy carraspeó su garganta. "Vaya, a todas las que le tiraban los tejos a Oliver no las amenazabas. Pero no, no he venido a tirarle los tejos a ninguna de las dos. Por ahora. He venido a ver a la pequeña. Oliver me ha dicho que es la niña más bonita que ha visto nunca."

Tommy le dio la bolsa a Sara para que abriera el regalo mientras él iba a ver a Atenea. Cuando llegó a la cuna, Tommy pudo decir lo que era un secreto a voces. "Oliver no exageraba cuando dijo que esta niñita es la más guapa del mundo. ¿Puedo cogerla? Está despierta."

Sara contestó a Tommy mientras seguía abriendo el regalo. La persona que lo había envuelto lo había hecho a conciencia. Tenia celos por todas partes y como tenia las uñas cortadas, le estaba resultando una tarea muy complicada abrir el paquete. "Si claro, cógela."

Tommy, con mucho cuidado ,cogió a Atenea entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla. ""Hola pequeñita, soy Tommy y soy amigo de tu mamá Sara. ¿Sabes que eres la niña más bonita del mundo?" Cuando Atenea agarró uno de los dedos de Tommy, no podía dejar de llorar.

Nyssa miró a Tommy con cara de extrañeza. Para sus adentros, pensaba que los hombres de Starling eran muy enclenques. ¿Como podía un hombre ponerse a llorar por coger entre sus brazos a la hija de una amiga? Nyssa pensaba que Oliver era un payaso y un cabrón pero un hombre. En cambio, Tommy parecía una nenaza.

A Sara en cambio le pareció muy bonito que Tommy se emocionara. Conocia a Tommy desde que eran pequeños aunque Sara nunca se había fijado mucho en él. Sus ojos siempre habían ido para Oliver. "Vaya, Tommy, ¡este regalo está hecho a prueba de adultos! Lo que me está costando desenvolverlo." Cuando Sara terminó de abrir el regalo se quedó impresionada. "¡Dios, Tommy. ¡Es el conde Draco de Barrio Sésamo! Me encanta."

Nyssa se quedó mirando el horrible muñeco. Nyssa pensaba que era el muñeco más feo que había visto nunca. Era una especie de conde Dracula con un anteojo en su ojo izquierdo. El muñeco era de color lila, con unos colmillos que salían de su boca. Llevaba una capa de color negro mientras que el interior de la capa era de color verde oscuro. Llevaba un pequeño banderín entre la capa de color rojo y amarillo. Entre los trajes de Dinah y este muñeco, no sabía que era lo más feo." ¿Qué es quien?"

"Vamos, Nyssa cariño, no me digas que no sabes quién es. En serio, ¿no lo sabes?

Nyssa la miró como la cosa más normal del mundo. "No. ¿Debería?

Tommy le preguntó a Nyssa con curiosidad: "¿Y quién te ha enseñado a sumar?"

"¿A sumar?"

Sara intentó explicar con disimulo. "Es que el padre de Nyssa no la dejaba ver la tele cuando era pequeña." Sara no podía decir que cuando Nyssa nació no se había inventado la tele. A decir verdad, Sara no estaba segura de si se había inventado la radio.

Tommy lanzó un suspiro. "Ahhh, eso lo explica todo."

"¿Como has dicho que se llamaba?"

"Count von count, también conocido como el conde Draco y el conde contar. Son unos dibujos muy buenos para que los niños aprendan a contar. Se llaman Barrio Sésamo o Sesame Street dependiendo del país."

Nyssa con la mayor naturalidad: "Para aprender a contar yo usé un ábaco, no la tele."

Después de una hora en casa de Quentin Lance, Tommy Merlyn llegó a su casa. Cuando encendió, se llevó una sorpresa. Una nada agradable. Alli sentado se encontraba Malcolm Merlyn. "¿Que haces aquí, papá?"

Malcolm se levantó de su asiento y con una mano en su bolsillo se acercó lentamente a su hijo. "¿Que hacías viendo a la hija de Sara? ¿Has olvidado nuestro plan? ¿Te lo tengo que recordar?"

Tommy mantuvo la mirada a su padre. Ya no era el Tommy al que se le cayó un edificio encima durante el terremoto que había provocado su padre. Se había convertido en algo más. Durante algún tiempo lloró la muerte de Laurel y la de su padre. Hasta qué este apareció un día en la casa que poseían en Corto Maltese.

Durante más de un año había ido y venido a este lugar y había sido entrenado por su padre tanto en Starling como en Corto. Malcolm le había explicado que todo el tema de la Iniciativa era para vengar la muerte de Rebeca y que el único culpable había sido Oliver Queen, que no quiso salvar a Laurel. Y por si fuera poco, había disparado una flecha en el corazón de Malcolm matándolo.

No sólo Oliver no había salvado a su amor, Laurel, sino que para rematarlo, habia matado a su padre. Malcolm le explicó a Tommy que si no llega a haber sido por Damien Darhk, rival de Ra's al Ghul, que lo metió en el otro pozo de Lázaro, él no estaría vivo.

Tommy se había creído todo lo que le había dicho su padre. Y durante este tiempo se había hecho pasar por seguir siendo el mejor amigo de Oliver. Pero lo único que Tommy quería era acabar con Oliver Queen y con todos sus seres queridos.

Malcolm también le había contado a Tommy que Sara Lance era la mujer de negro que iba junto con Arrow. Asi que durante todo este tiempo, Tommy hizo creer a todos que no sabía la identidad de Canary. Sabiendo que Oliver era estéril y que era muy celoso, habían ideado el plan de en una revisión dejar embarazada a Sara con los espermatozoides de Tommy.

Malcolm mataría a Sara y Nyssa, por celos, mataría a todos los seres queridos de Oliver para que este supiera lo que es perder a alguien a quién quieres. Después de hacerle sufrir, Nyssa acabaría matando a Oliver.

Malcolm le tuvo que explicar que aunque Sara estuviera con Oliver, había una mujer muy poderosa en La Liga de asesinos que estaba enamorada de ella y que siempre lo estaría. De hecho, para esta mujer, Sara era el amor de su vida. Asi que si alguien mataba a Sara ella se vengaría cruelmente.

Y la muerte de Laurel y el intento de asesinato de Malcolm no quedaría impune. "No se me ha olvidado. Pero el plan ya no tiene sentido. Sara está con Nyssa. Y no tendría sentido que Oliver le hiciera algo a Sara o a mi hija."

Malcolm miró fijamente a su hijo. "No hace falta que tenga sentido. Con que Nyssa se lo trague me basta."

Tommy miró con desprecio a su padre. "No te voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi hija."

Malcom le lanzó una mirada de desdén. "No me puedo creer que le hayas cogido cariño a esa niña."

Tommy le interrumpió rápidamente. "Tu nieta."

Malcom agarró de sus partes fuertemente a Tommy. "Esa niña era sólo un instrumento para destruir a Oliver y así seguirá siendo. Espero que no lo olvides.

Tommy se había estado acostumbrado al dolor y ni se inmutó cuando su padre le cogió de sus partes. "No te voy a permitir que toques a Atenea. Y tampoco voy a permir que dejes a mi hija sin su madre. Sara y Atenea estan bajo mi protección."

Malcom soltó a su hijo. "¿Bajo tu proteccion? ¿Sabes que estas hablando con el Mago? Te recuerdo que fue Sara la que te salvó en aquella fiesta. ¿Cómo esperas tu salvarla a ella?"

"Y yo te recuerdo papá que estaba fingiendo. No podían saber que habia aprendido a luchar. Pero te repito, ni te acerques a ellas."

Malcom lanzó una picara mirada a su hijo mientras se aproximaba a la puerta. "Esta conversación no ha terminado". Con su dedo indice hizo un círculo señalando todo lo que contenía. "¿Quien te crees que te paga todo esto? Sin mi, no eres nadie. Yo que tú no me encariñaría mucho con esa niña. Por cierto, ¿qué piensas que te hará Nyssa cuando descubra que eres el padre?" Malcom estaba saliendo del piso de su hijo. "Tommy, las dos tienen los días contados. Yo que tú, no haría ninguna tontería avisadolas. Sólo harías que me tomaría más tiempo haciendolas sufrir."

Tommy cerró la puerta de su casa con violencia al tiempo que decía. "TE ODIO"

Continuara


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Quentin no hacia otra cosa que ir de un lado a otro del salón de casa de Sara. Dinah hacia más de dos horas que se había marchado a buscar a su madre. Quentin no hacia más que darle vueltas a la cabeza de que tenía que volver a ver a su ex suegra nuevamente con lo que ello conllevaba. Quentin se había preguntando si tendría suerte y recibiría alguna llamada de un homicidio y podría salir de allí lo antes posible.

Sara estaba acunando a su hija en sus brazos. "En serio papá, me estas poniendo de los nervios. ¿Te quieres estar quieto ya?"

Quentin se frotó las manos. "Qué quieres, voy a ver a la arpía de tu abuela en unos momentos. Y seguro que me pone verde."

"No le hagas ni caso y ya está, papá"

De repente se oyó la puerta y Dinah venía acompañada por su madre. Quentin puso una sonrisa falsa y enseñó dientes. "¡Morgana, cuanto tiempo sin verte! ¡Parece que por ti no pasan los años!

Morgana, con un profundo y completo desprecio, miró a Quentin de arriba abajo. "Quentin, no seas falso. No me soportas y estas deseando perderme de vista." Morgana se acercó a Sara lentamente y e dio un beso en la mejilla. "Hola querida, ¿qué tal esta mi biznieta?

Sara puso a Atenea en brazos de Morgana. "Hola, abuela. Muy bien, ya ves, despierta. Por suerte no llora mucho. Es muy buena."

Morgana dijo con curiosidad: "¿Qué nombre le pusisteis? Me lo dijo tu madre pero no me acuerdo."

"Atenea."

Morgana miró a su biznieta con pena. "¿Atenea? ¿Qué nombre es ese?

Sara sonrió a su abuela. "Es el nombre de la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría romana."

Morgana miró con disgusto a Sara. "Querida, si querías ponerle un nombre mitológico haberle puesto mi nombre, Morgana, que es muy bonito y se esta perdiendo. Y además, es el nombre de una poderosa hechicera de las leyendas del Rey Arturo."

Quentin susurró: "Lo sabía, una bruja."

Morgana miró con desprecio nuevamente a Quentin. "Soy vieja, no sorda. Detective de pacotilla."

Dinah se puso en medio de los dos. "Vosotros dos, parad ya. ¡Qué imagen se va a llevar Nyssa de vosotros dos juntos!"

Morgana devolvió a su biznieta a a Sara. "A propósito de eso. ¿Dónde esta tu novia la rusa? ¿No te la podías haber buscado autóctona, Sara?"

Sara señaló a una Nyssa que bajaba por las escaleras de la mansión que habían comprado con el cheque que Ra's les había dado. "Por ahí baja, abuela."

Nyssa se acercó lentamente a Morgana. Cuando Nyssa estaba muy cerca de Morgana, ésta puso sus dos manos para arriba en señal de que no quería que Nyssa se le acercara más. "¿Pero no habías dicho que era rusa? Sara, esta mujer te ha engañado. No puede ser rusa." Señaló a Nyssa. "Mira sus rasgos. Las rusas son rubias de ojos azules. En serio Sara, ¿no podías haber seguido con Oliver Queen?"

Sara se puso entre su abuela y Nyssa. Conocia muy bien a Nyssa. Lo suficiente como para saber que cuando se le marcaba la vena del cuello era que se estaba controlando y que dentro de poco explotaría. Y si esto pasaba, su abuela estaba en problemas porque ella no podría parar a Nyssa. "Abuela, Nyssa es descendiente por parte de padre de un importante linaje proveniente de China y la madre de Nyssa era una campesina rusa."

Morgana volvió a mirar a Nyssa con desprecio. "A saber de dónde ha sacado su familia el dinero. ¿Cómo su padre siendo una persona rica se iba a liar con una campesina?"

Sara trató de corregir a su abuela. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan clasista?"

Quentin se acercó lentamente a Nyssa. Le puso una mano en su hombro y le susurró más bajo que la última vez para que Morgana no le oyera. "Ayer te dije de cachondeo que cuanto dinero me costaría hacer que pareciera un accidente. ¿A qué hoy lo harías gratis?"

Nyssa le susurró: "Se me ocurren más de cien ideas para que parezca un accidente. Qué vieja más arpía y clasista."

Morgana preguntó con curiosidad: "¿Cuantos años os lleváis?"

Sara sonrió a su abuela. "Bueno, su pasaporte dice que es dos años mayor que yo." Sara miró rapidamente a Nyssa y le sacó la lengua. "Aunque creo que es falso, y es más vieja de lo que dice su pasaporte "

Atenea ya tenía tres meses. Tommy estaba preocupado, no había vuelto a saber de su padre. Tommy estaba vigilante. No se fiaba. Cada vez que iba a ver a Atenea tenía la sensación de que debía de avisar a Sara y Nyssa pero recordaba lo que le había dicho su padre y no quería que se ensañara con ellas.

De todas formas, Tommy había descosido el peluche que habia comprado a Atenea y había metido una nota de aviso. Lo volvió a coser dañando algún fallo en su costura con la esperanza de que Sara o Nyssa, al intentar arreglar el muñeco, vieran la nota. O en el caso de que algo malo le pasara pudieran estar alertadas.

Pero Atenea no le hacia caso a ese muñeco ni a ningún otro. Para desgracia de Sara, a pesar de que Atenea había recibido muchos regalos, entre ellos muchos peluches, ésta tenía su preferido y éste no era otro que Sharky. Se habían vuelto inseparables.

A Nyssa se le había ocurrido la genial idea de dejarle el peluche una de las noches que Atenea no habia dejado de llorar en horas. No hubo forma de hacerla callar. No funcionaron los cambios de pañales, ni las tomas, ni cogerla en brazos ni siquiera los peluches que tenía. Y Nyssa decidió probar dejándole a Sharky. Atenea se agarró a él como pudo. Desde entonces, no podía dormir sin Sharky ni salir a pasear sin él cerca.

Ra's había venido varias veces a ver a Atenea. La verdad es que a Ra's no le gustaban mucho los niños y Atenea no era una excepción. Pero quería ser un buen padre con Nyssa y demostrar que se interesaba por ella. Ra's siempre ponía como excusa que venía tan a menudo por los negocios con la familia Queen pero Nyssa sospechaba que había algún motivo oculto.

Dinah se había quedado a vivir en la casa de Sara y Nyssa. Las cosas no habian terminado bien entre su ya ex novio australiano y ella. Sara estaba encantada con que su madre estuviera en su casa. Habia veces que Nyssa se había marchado a trabajar y había estado unos días fuera de casa y le venía bien la ayuda de Dinah con la pequeña.

Y aunque Sara no quería reconocerlo, se aburría horrores en casa. No tenía que hacer nada en la casa porque tenía personal de servicio y cuando Atenea se quedaba dormida no sabía que hacer en su tiempo libre aparte de hacer varios circuitos en el gimnasio que había preparado en casa. Sara sentía el gusanillo de ayudar a las mujeres por la noche, pero ahora que había tenido a su hija no quería poner en riesgo su vida.

Nyssa no se lo podía creer pero el regalo que Oliver la hizo era muy útil. Le encantaba sacar a pasear a Atenea con la mochila portabebes y la verdad es que Atenea lo disfrutaba mucho. "¡No me puedo creer, Sara, que no hayas cogido a Sharky!

"Atenea tiene que empezar a separarse de Sharky."

"Pues ya ves que si no lo tiene no hace más que llorar. Vamos cariño, ella adora a ese estúpido peluche porque tu lo adoras."

Sara miró muy sería a Nyssa. ¿Acabas de llamar estúpido... a Sharky?

Nyssa hacia carantoñas a Atenea intentando calmarla. "Mira Sara, vamos a dejarnos de tonterías, ¿vale? Ese muñeco la hace feliz. ¿Tanto te cuesta dejárselo?

Sara se cruzó de brazos. "Claro, no hay problema en dejarle a Sharky, como no son tus libros... Te lo recordare cuando coja La Odisea de Homero."

Nyssa sonrió. "No tengo ningún problema en dejarle mis libros." Le guiñó un ojo a Sara mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Atenea. "Pero cuando tenga 15 años y no los estropee."

Cuando llegaron a casa se acercaron a su habitación. "¿Estas segura, Nyssa, que Sharky está en su cuna? Creo que lo dejamos en la habitación de mi madre anoche cuando Atenea durmío en su habitación."

"No, Sara, estoy segura. Lo cogí esta mañana de la habitación de tu madre y lo dejé en su cuna. Por cierto, muy buena la idea de tu padre de ponerle ruedas a la cuna. Asi podemos pasarla a su habitación... algunas noches."

Cuando Nyssa entró en su habitación con Atenea en la mochila portabebes no se creía lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Ahora sabía la verdadera razón por la que su padre venía tanto a Starling City y no era por negocios precisamente. Rapidamente tapó los ojos a Atenea. "Perdón, no quería molestar." Salió apresuradamente de su habitación.

Sara miró con curiosidad a Nyssa, que había salido de su habitación con cara de susto y sin Sharky. "¿Qué pasa, Nyssa?

Nyssa miró a Sara y trató de quitarle importancia. "No es nada, tranquila. Tenias razón, Sharky no estaba en nuestra habitación."

Sara se quedó observando a Nyssa. Sabia que está le estaba mintiendo, tenía el tick. "Nyssa... ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada."

"Nada no. Me estas mintiendo. Apartate y déjame entrar en la habitación."

"No."

"¿Cómo que no?

"No, Sara. No te va a gustar."

Sara se puso muy seria. "Nyssa, no te lo voy a repetir más veces. O me dejas pasar o te voy a dejar a dos velas. Tú eliges."

Nyssa lanzó un suspiro. "Esta bien. Pero no digas luego que no te avisé." Nyssa se apartó de la puerta para que Sara pudiera entrar.

Cuando Sara abrió la puerta no pudo evitar gritar. Una de sus pesadillas se estaba haciendo realidad. Alli en su cama estaban su madre y Ra's al Ghul juntos, desnudo. "¿Pero que coño hacéis?"

Tanto Ra's como Dinah se taparon con la sábana. "Hija, creo que está muy claro, ¿no? Aparte, ¿no ibais a ir a dar un paseo? ¿Como habéis vuelto tan pronto?

Sara lanzó una mirada asesina a su madre y a Ra's. "Las preguntas las hago yo. Sé lo que estáis haciendo, bueno, lo supongo. Os veo en mi cama, con la ropa tirada por el suelo y sudando. La pregunta era retórica. Sé lo que estáis haciendo. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué ?" Sara dirigió una mirada a su madre y la señaló. "Por favor mamá, tápate, te estoy viendo una teta."

Dinah miró con ternura a su hija, pero con voz firme y tapadose más con la sábana dijo: "Mira Sara, sé que esto puede ser raro…"

Sara se cruzó de brazos. "¿En serio?

Dinah señaló con el dedo. "Cuida ese tonito conmigo, jovencita. Puede que esto te resulte raro. Tu madre y tu, digamoslo así, suegro... juntos, pero nos queremos y hemos conectado. Tengo una segunda oportunidad en el amor. Después de tu padre es el hombre del que más he estado enamorada."

Sara andaba por la habitación de un lado a otro. "Mira mamá, no sólo es raro. ¿Qué crees que dirá papá de esto?"

"Tu padre y yo estamos separados, no tiene nada que decirme."

"¿Y que le vamos a decir a Atenea cuando crezca?¿ No crees va va a tener mucho jaleo en la cabeza? Su abuela y su otro abuelo, ¿juntos?. Ademas, no sabes nada de Ra's, mamá."

Dinah se levantó de la cama tapándose con la sábana y se acercó a Sara, lo que obligó a Ra's a taparse con sus manos. Si no hubiera sido su madre la que estaba en esa habitación y Ra's hubiera estado con otra mujer, Sara se lo habría tomado a broma. Ver a Ra's, la cabeza del demonio así... era gracioso si no hubiera sido su madre la mujer y no hubieran tenido sexo en su habitacion y en su cama. "Mamá, él no es quién crees que es. No sabes ni siquiera la edad que tiene, ni sabes nada de su vida. Es muy peligroso, mamá."

Dinah puso la mano en el hombro a su hija. "Sara, mira, Ra's me ha contado todo sobre él. Me ha dicho que nació hace 400 años, que a partir de ahora va a envejecer porque no tiene el pozo para rejuvenecerse. Que dirige una organización criminal, que habla 10 idiomas, que es capaz de matar a un hombre de más de cien maneras diferentes."

Sara iba a protestar pero antes de que pudiera articular una sola palabra Dinah la cortó. "Mira, no es más peligroso ni su vida más peligrosa que la de Nyssa, así que no me vengas con preocupaciones. Merezco ser feliz y él me hace feliz, así que te guste o no, vamos a estar juntos."

Sara se acercó lentamente a Ra's y señaló a Dinah. "Mira, puede que seas el padre de Nyssa, puede que seas el hombre que me dió alojamiento, pero si le haces daño a mi madre, lo pagarás caro. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

Ra's se incorporó en la cama mientras seguía tapandose sus partes íntimas. "Mira, sé que es difícil de creer, conociéndome como me conoces, pero no quiero herir a tu madre, sólo quiero hacerla feliz."

Sara se puso muy seria sin apartar la mirada de Ra's. "Eso espero, que la hagas feliz." Señaló a los dos. "Si queréis seguir teniendo sexo como conejos por favor, iros a vuestra habitación. No volváis a pisar nuestra habitación. Teneis vuestras habitaciones,por el amor de Dios.."

Ra's sonrió a Sara y guiñó un ojo a Dinah. "Es que vuestra cama es mucho más comoda que cualquiera del resto de la casa. Créeme, las hemos probado todas varias veces."

Sara salió de la habitación limpiándose sus brazos con las manos y mirando a Nyssa, que se había quitado el peto y tenía a Atenea en brazos. "En serio Nyssa," Sara comenzó a señalar su habitación, "tenemos que quemar esas sábanas."

Nyssa se río y asintió con la cabeza. "De acuerdo."

Sara siguió señalando la habitacion. "Y también deberíamos quemar la cama."

"De acuerdo."

Sara continuó hablando. "Y tal vez también la habitación. Deberiamos quemar toda la habitación."

Nyssa miró a Sara con cara de extrañeza y le dijo: "¿No crees, querida, que estas siendo... un pelin... exagerada?"

Sara se puso a señalar nuevamente la habitación. "Oye, me he encontrado a tu padre y a mi madre teniendo sexo en nuestra cama y por lo visto es su lugar preferido de la casa. Créeme, no estoy exagerando en absoluto.

Nyssa le hizo carantoñas a Atenea mientras miraba a Sara. "Pues menos mal. De todas formas, deberías ver el lado positivo."

Sara miró muy seria a Nyssa. "Por favor, no me digas nada de ser familia."

Nyssa se río. "No, eso no". Cogió a Atenea y la puso en los brazos de Sara. "El lado positivo es que... bueno, con la edad que tiene tu madre, no vamos a tener una hermanita."

"No gastes bromas con eso Nyssa, ni una bromita." Sara sujetó a Atenea con su brazo izquierdo y acercándose a Nyssa con tono burlón le dijo: "Sabes, esa bromita te va a costar cara." Sara se llevó dos de sus dedos a la nariz y le hizo la seña mundial "te vas a quedar a dos velas una temporada por esta bromita."

Nyssa la miró. "Bueno, tampoco es que ulltimamente tengamos mucha vida sexual."

Sara devolvió Atenea a los brazos de Nyssa. "¡Te quejaras de ayer!"

"No me quejo de ayer, pero vamos, cada vez que queremos hacer algo, nos toca dejar a Atenea con tu madre. Es darte un beso un poco apasionado y se pone a llorar aunque esté durmiendo. Si no fuera porque sé que Oliver es estéril pensaría que él es el padre y ha hecho a esta niña a propósito para perjudicarnos en nuestra vida sexual."

Quentin entró de repente en la casa. Sara le había dado las llaves para que pudiera venir cuando quisiera. Quentin se rascó la cabeza. "Ups chicas, creo que vengo en mal momento."

Sara se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Tranquilo papá, no pasa nada. ¿Que haces por aquí?

"He venido a buscar a tu madre para invitarla a cenar. Como hace poco que dejó al australiano, he pensado que tal vez era un buen momento para pedirle una cita."

"Ehhh papa, no sé si es un buen momento para eso."

"He llamado a tu madre y no me coge el teléfono, pero el rastreador que le puse dice que está aquí."

"Espera, ¿has puesto un rastreador a mamá?"

Quentin se metió las manos en los bolsillos. "No es que la esté espiando ni nada de eso. Simplemente creo que es una buena idea, ya sabes, saber donde está."

Sara puso una mano en el hombro de Quentin. "Verás papá, creo que mamá está saliendo... con alguien."

Quentin puso una cara triste. "Vaya, no sabía nada. ¿Y cuando pensabais decírmelo?"

Sara señaló a Nyssa. "Pues la verdad es que nos acabamos de enterar."

Quentin preguntó con curiosidad: "¿Y quién es él?"

Continuara


End file.
